The Cursed
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: Aino Minako is a new student to Crossroads High, a school with many well kept secrets. Will this secrets lead her to find love in someone who cannot be loved? Can they both survive?
1. PROLOGUE

**I am currently writing this at the same time as Demon's Love. **

**The Cursed**

My name is Aino Minako, age 16. I live with my cousin, Tsukino Usagi, and her parents because my parents travel all over the world. I was recently transferred to Crossroads High, a school in Azabu District, Tokyo. Moving in with my cousin wasn't as hard as some people think, although I miss my father very much, I can't say I miss the witch of a women he married.

The drive to the new school was short, since we didn't live very far away. The campus was huge, much bigger then I was used to. I had also noticed that Crossroads was one of the very few Japanese schools that did not require its students to wear a uniform; however I can imagine a pretty strict dress code looking at the long skirts on most of the girls and button-down shirts on almost all of the boys. I looked over at Usagi who was smiling her usual smile and continued to walk down the halls of the school.

Usagi led the way to homeroom. After a few wrong turns and being five minutes late we reached the right room.

"Girls," The teacher looked to be in his late-forties, he had short graying brown hair and dull blue eyes. His plaid shirt made him look more casual then his students.

"Gomen, Sensei, I was showing my cousin around," Usagi stated gesturing to me.

"Hai, Gomenasai sensei," I bowed respectfully as the teacher flipped through his book.

"Of course, Aino Minako-san, correct?"

"Hai"

"Please try not to be late all the time like you cousin," He turned to Usagi, "I will see you after school, Tsukino-san, in detention for being late."

Usagi took her seat next to a red-haired girl who was probably her friend Naru, whom she talked about almost all the time.

"Excuse me Aino-san; I seem to be missing my seating chart. Let me think," He looked off into the room of students. "I don't think anyone sits next to Hino-san."

"There's an opening here," One of the boys offered the seat next to her. The teacher nodded.

"Very well Kou-san," I took my seat next to the silver haired boy. While the teacher made some announcements, the boy turned to me.

"Steer-clear of Hino," He gestured behind me. I turned back to see a black haired girl sitting all by herself at the back of the classroom. She was reading instead of listening to the teacher. "She's trouble,"

"What's so bad about her?" I asked as he gave a small smile.

"She can do all this strange physic stuff. I hear she's so accurate when she tells you your future. It's pretty spooky." His green eyes sparked with realization. "Excuse my manners; I'm Kou Yaten, pleasure to meet you."

"Aino Minako," I blushed lightly before turning back to the teacher.

Classes went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Usagi and Naru were sitting on a bench chatting wildly, before I could walk up, Yaten stopped me.

"Would you like to have lunch with me, Minako-chan?" He asked politely.

"Sure, why not." I stated as he led me toward the roof where he stated we were going to meet up with his two brothers, Seiya and Taiki. I looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Hino," I recognized the flowing black hair and pale flawless skin. I could just make out soft features and her stunning obsidian eyes as she looked over the ledge.

"She's up here all the time," Seiya stated, "No one's ever with her, thought, she never comes over here either."

"Mine as well jump," Yaten murmured under his breath. I looked at him, stunned for a minute and then looked back at the girl.

"She's in my music class and she's not half bad, in fact she's pretty damn good." Seiya stated as I continued to watch the mysterious girl. While Yaten and Seiya bickered I walked over standing a foot away from her.

"Excuse me," She didn't move, "Hino"

I was unsure as to what horrific I could use. I was watched as she turned locking her near-black eyes with my own.

"What do you want?" She asked as though she had a bad day. I flash a smile and said.

"Can you do a card reading?" Her eyes widened slightly and I could catch a spark of interest.

"You want me to do a card reading?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I hear you're super accurate." I state eagerly as she looks at me, confusion in her eyes.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" I asked.

"No one ever comes to me unless something's wrong and they want to know what's going to happen to their pet cat or something." She snorted as I giggled lightly, catching her attention.

"I just want to see how accurate you are." I state as if it was a challenge. She took out her tarot cards and shuffled them as we sat on the ground. She lay nine cards, 3 by 3, face down on the ground.

"Pick two cards," She stated as she watched my hand as I looked over the cards. I pointed to the top right card: The Fool. Frowning, I also pointed to the middle card: Hanged Man. I looked up at Hino to see her eyes filled with interest as if I had struck oil.

"Well," I ask eagerly as she studies the cards.

"Looks like your go with the flow personality will lead you to discovering something new." She looked up, "Not much of a reading."

"Something new," I pondered for a minute. "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. I thought for another minute before I heard Yaten calling me over.

"You should get back," I could just catch the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, before I do," I looked over at her. "What's your name?"

"Hino Rei," She stated as she picked up the cards and stood up, helping me up as well.

"Rei-chan," I stated, testing the name so I didn't forget it. "See you around?"

"Hope so," Rei stated glaring at Yaten as he walked up.

"Come on Minako," He stated taking me by the wrist and pulling me away. I glanced back to see Rei back in her normal position before turning to him with a glare.

"That was rude Yaten-kun," I state as he turns to me.

"I told you to stay away from her." Yaten barked as Taiki and Seiya looked at him as though this was normal for him.

"You can't tell me what to do." I held his glare for a few minutes before I walked past and down the stairs to head to my next class.

The rest of the day was OK; I didn't see Rei-chan the rest of the day and was stuck with Yaten in all of my pm classes. After school I was about to walk outside when I passed the art gallery. A dark haired figure caught my eye as I turned to look in. A smile came to my face as I walked in.

"Rei-chan," I called as she turned around. "I wanted to apologize for Yaten being a"

"Asshole, don't worry too much about it." Rei stated as she hung up another picture in perfect alignment with the others on the wall.

"Did you do any of these?" I asked as she looked at me.

"This whole wall," Rei stated. The wall contained five pieces; a painting of a field of white roses with the crescent moon shinning, a sketch of a wolf howling at the full moon, a pastel of a dusk mountainous landscape, a charcoal picture of a black rose, and a painting of a forest with a tombstone under a large oak tree. The details were stunning and full of emotion.

"Amazing," I breathed as a smile appeared on her face.

"Funny, that's not what everyone else says." She turned and looked at the line of pictures.

"Screw everyone else then." I state as she looks at me with amusement as I giggle. "I'm still trying to find out why everyone's afraid of you."

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_Big bad wolf_

_Big bad wolf_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

Rei reached for her cell phone as she looked through the text message.

"Looks like I'm not finishing this gallery today," She murmured as she put the cell back into her pocket.

"What's up?" I asked as she picked up her backpack.

"My grandfather needs me at the shrine." She stated, "That's where I work after school."

"Oh," I stated as she started out the door, "Hey Rei."

"Hm?"

"I think I found out what my reading meant," She turned and looked at me, "My new discovery…I think it was you."

**I wanted to write this for a while. I wanted to know also if anyone could guess that Rei and Yaten are? HINT: not 100% human. I hinted at Rei's most of this chapter, especially with the ring tone of her cell phone and her artwork.**

**Any way I love reading your feedback so please R&R.**

**This is being written with my friend, who's also a big Reinako fan. She's also beta-reading (To the best of her ability).**

**ALSO fixed this chapter, I meant to make the characters younger in this chapter. (-2 years) but switched it back to 16 to aviod doing a time jump.**


	2. Whisper in the Dark

**Whisper in the Dark**

I waited by the school gates for Usagi to come out from detention. The sun was setting and the cold almost-winter wind whipped at my hair. The scarf on my neck flew with my hair as I kept my freezing hands in the pockets of my jacket, wishing that I hadn't worn a skirt on the first day of school.

"Usagi better be coming out soon, dammit." I murmured as I looked up at the moon in the sky. I didn't think someone could get two hours of detention for being late to class. Obviously I didn't know Usagi's lateness record, otherwise I would have gone home and waited for her there, but since I had already promised to stick around, I was stuck here until Usagi got out. I had finished my homework and everything, all I wanted to do was lay in front of the TV was a mug of hot chocolate.

It was creepy here at night, if you considered 6:00 when the sun goes down night. I zoned out, which I did on a daily basis, not noticing the figure that got behind me.

The figure grabbed me from behind and yanked my scarf clean off, I struggled against it.

"LET ME GO!" My yell was in vain, for the grip only tightened. I screamed in pain and fear when I felt fangs pierce the skin on my neck, my struggling only adding to the pain. I felt light-headed and was loosing the strength to fight back. My attacker dropped me to the ground and I fell on my knees. Looking up I could see bright red eyes looking at me, long hair tied back whipped in the wind, blood, my blood, covering his lips. His tongue licked at the blood.

"Leave her alone," The voice did not come from the first figure. It was growled and non-human. Darkness tried to take over my vision as I became closer to passing out. I looked down to see the snow stained with my blood as I continued to bleed through the bite on my neck. I fell against the snow, face first, my eyes shut but just conscious enough to hear some of what was happening:

"You stupid animal," The red eyed figure yelled, "This is my prey!"

"Vampires cannot go after humans on school grounds." The voice was more human now; it belonged to a girl and was very familiar.

"You damn wolf! Back the hell off!" I heard foot steps toward me and that was the last thing I could hear before loosing consciousness.

Rei's POV

I lock eyes with the vampire. His lips were red with Minako's blood that could easily be smelt a mile away. My white fur blew in the cold air. I bared my fangs and let a deep growl escape my throat. The vampire took a few steps toward me with a stupid grin.

"Stupid wolf, you should have stayed home." He laughed licking his lips, "Come on Snowball let's play."

I growled again before taking a swift glance toward Minako-chan. I rushed forward at the vampire and leaped high enough so that my front paws connected with his chest. He stumbled down while I race toward Minako and placed her on my back with one quick motion before running off through the school yard. There was no way I was going to fight with Minako laying in the middle of it, she would get hurt.

Minako's POV

My head ached as I let out a pained groan. I felt something warm drip into my mouth. The droplet ran over my tongue and I realized that it was blood flowing into my mouth. I slowly open my eyes to see almost black eyes looking down at me with concern.

"Rei-chan?" I asked as she moved her hand, which was near my face. "What-"

"Do you remember anything that happened?" She asked eagerly. I told her what I remembered seeing before passing out, watching her expression carefully.

"Do you know what attacked you?" She asked as I could smell blood in the air, I looked down momentarily to see her bloodied palm.

"Are you alright?" I asked taking her hand in my own. "You look like someone stabbed you."

"He was a vampire." Rei admitted catching my attention. Did she just say a vampire attacked me? That was ridiculous.

"Don't be silly;" I tell her taking out a mirror from my purse, "Look I have a reflection."

"Not all vampires are dead, you're a living vampire." Rei stated with a stern look in her eyes, "Your cousin never told you?"

I could just faintly recall Usagi talking about vampires and werewolves and whatnot on the way here.

"She said something, I thought she was kidding." I state before sitting up and realizing that I was in the infirmary of the school laying on one of the beds with Rei in a chair next to me.

"Living vampires are vampires that are not fully changed. It happens when a vampire tries to turn a human into a vampire and they fail half-way through. Living vampires still have mortal thoughts and feelings; they just have to drink blood." I realized the wound on Rei's hand was meant to make me drink blood…her blood.

"You're insane, there's no such thing as vampires! Living or dead!" I yell and try to stand up on shaking legs.

"You want me to prove it to you?" Rei asked as she stood up and gently pushed my back into a sitting position.

"What are you a 'living vampire' too?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"No, I am a…" She stopped half-way before continuing, "wolf."

"A werewolf," I mused still waiting for evidence.

"…" She knew that I didn't believe her. But what took me off guard was the non-human growl she let out. The growl was so…animal…wolfish. I looked away and then looked back at her.

"Transform," I commanded as she cocked her head to the side, "Let's see a wolf."

The transformation took two seconds, in one second her hair had turned pure white and her eyes pure gold. The next second I was nose to muzzle with a large wolf. Gold eyes looked into my blue ones. Two large paws rested on either side of me while a pure white furry chest was inches away from my own. A strong fear overtook my senses as my hands came out to push the wolf away.

"Get away from me!" I yelled eyes closed as the feel of fur on my hands was replaced with the fabric of a hoodie indicating that Rei had changed back into human form. I didn't have to open my eyes to see the hurt in Rei's. I knew it was there and I was ashamed that I was the person who put it there. I felt Rei grab my right wrist gently, but firmly, and felt her breath close to my face. I turned my head to the side as my left hand grabbed her upped arm.

"If you want me to leave more then anything, I will. But only if that's what you really want me to do." The hurt in her voice was something I couldn't ignore. The option was whispered to me as I felt her breath tickle my ear. I felt as though I was like everyone else that had pushed her away because of her being a werewolf. The guilt was overwhelming as I felt her pulling away. "OK,"

I didn't say anything as she pulled away from me and walked out of the infirmary. Only when she far out of earshot did I whimper: "Don't go."

I stood up, ignoring the feeling that I was only going to fall back down and walked out of the room.

"Minako-chan!" I turned to see Usagi running down the hallway. "Are you alright? I called mom and dad and they said that they were going to pick us up."

"I'm fine," My hand unconsciously rose and touched the bandage that was on my neck over the vampire bite. "Have you seen a werewolf run by here?"

"A-" She paled out, "werewolf? Don't be silly Minako-cha-"

"Don't 'Minako-chan' me, you never told me that there were vampires and werewolves and God knows what else going to this school."

"I was going to but," Usagi looked up at me, "Would you have believed me?"

I knew that the answer was no. I looked as Usagi and knew I couldn't blame her for anything that had happened between Rei and me. I just knew that I had made a terrible mistake and had to tell Rei that I never meant to hurt her.

"We need to leave, mom and dad-" She looked back at me and studied me very closely. "Minako, I won't tell them that the vampire changed you if-"

"How do you know they changed me?!" I asked as Usagi picked up a mirror.

"Look at your teeth, you have fangs." I looked at my reflection and saw the slightly enlarged K9 teeth that were in my mouth. "Mom and dad have been and still are hostile towards vampires ever since my grandfather was attacked by one….Minako if they knew that you were changed, they would abandon you."

"Usagi-chan," Tears started to fill my eyes. How could so many things go wrong in one day? I decided to go with Usagi and keep my mouth shut about everything. As we got home, I barely ate and went right to bed with thoughts of Rei clouding my mind.

The next morning I was woken up when the blinds in my room were pulled open and the burning sunlight invaded the room.

"Minako-chan, time to get up for school," I pulled my head under the sheets and let out a groan. Mrs. Tsukino signed and walked toward the door. "Get up and get ready dear, you don't want to be late."

I poke my head out of the covers and look at the ceiling. A horrible thirst was coming over me and a glass of orange juice sounded good. I got up and changed into blue jeans and a white T-shirt with an orange hoodie over it. I brushed out my hair and put the red ribbon I normally wear in it before grabbing my orange and black vans. I walked downstairs and grabbed my glass of juice set out for me and chugged it down as Usagi came running down the steps.

"WE'RE LATE!" She yelled as we both ran out the door. We ran all the way to school grounds, just making it to homeroom as the bell rang.

"Thank God," I murmured, tired.

Classes went by slowly and soon it was lunch time. I walked up to the roof, hoping to find Rei, but she wasn't there. Not even the Kou brothers were there. I ended up sitting down to lunch alone on the roof, surprisingly not interested in the food. Instead I mostly drank because of the thirst that I still felt from this morning. However nothing was helping me calm my thirst. I took a few bites before heading back down, hearing the echo of the choir room and looked in to see the choir formally dressed in button-down shirts, slacks, and togs, or black formal cloaks. I listened as the choir sang:

_I love you, you can't escape_

_I love you, you can't escape_

_I love you_

_Back to the darkness  
__I know you're behind me (It's me you will fear)  
__When you try to hide from your destiny (It'll come and find you)_

_Heaven opens up to me  
__Turning water into chilling blood, Is all that my demons see  
__This life  
__I'm searching for  
__I know that I can't go on anymore_

_Say you want, you say that you need  
__You can take it all from me  
__I'll call the dept one day  
__Drops of blood you'll have to pay  
__In the forest of despair, where the blooming flowers lie  
__This twisted dream will die, when the cicadas cry_

The sensei released the students shortly after that number and the students left the choir room. I leaned on the wall near the doorway as the energy left my body quickly. My breath was coming in short pants and my fangs felt heavy in my mouth. My vision was tainted with red as the remainder of the choir students left the choir room.

"Minako," I looked up to see Rei standing in front of me with worried obsidian eyes. She was dressed in a white button-down shirt with a red tie and a black vest over it with black slacks and a black cloak, the choir uniform.

"Rei-chan," I stuttered out, "Gomen, I never wanted you to leave."

"It's alright," She gave me a warm smile, "Wolf hearing, I heard you say you didn't want me to leave. When I walked back you were already gone. Gomen, I shouldn't have pressured you with so much information at one time. You needed to adjust more before knowing that vampires, werewolves, and witches were not a figment of the imagination."

"You said nothing about witches," I say as I smiled back at her weakly. She looked at me before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Gomen,"

"It happens," I remark as I lean heavier on the wall.

"Are you alright, do you want to go to the infirmary?" Rei asked as she came closer and wrapped my arm around her shoulders so I could lean on her.

"Don't you have to have lunch?" I asked remembering that sometimes the choir students practiced during their lunch periods.

"I will after I take you to the infirmary." She stated as she half-carried me to the infirmary, which was empty. "Weird," was her only comment as she sat me on one of the beds.

"Something must have happened," She stated as she removed the cloak and rested it on one of the chairs. She looked around to double check to see if we were alone, her back was to me and I couldn't help the fact that my eyes kept glancing at her neck. She took off the vest and tie and placed them near her cloak. "Gomen it's too warm in here." She stated as she turned back to me.

"It's alright," I stated as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked closely at me, her hands on either side of me. My eyes rested on her neck for a second before coming back to meet her own. She leaned in toward my ear.

"Are you alright?" Despite the question I already had a feeling that she knew something I didn't.

Rei's POV

It was a vampire's nature to desire blood. I remained near Minako's ear waiting for her to answer. I could feel her breath above the collar of my shirt and could tell that it was vampire sense telling her to drink, but human sense telling her not to. In order for her to stop suffering like she was, she had to drink.

"Minako," I leaned an inch closer trying to get her to bite me. As a werewolf, I could loose more blood then a normal human could before dying, and werewolf blood was more quenching to the vampire's thirst then human blood. I wanted to see how long I could coax Minako into letting her vampire instinct take over before it came to the point where I had to force her to drink my blood or die.

The breaking point was when Minako swiftly unclenched her hand from the sheets of the infirmary bed and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling hard and sinking her teeth into the skin of my neck. It hurt for a minute before the pain subsided. I stayed still as I felt Minako's iron grip on my shirt loosen slightly. A content noise could be heard from her throat before she removed her fangs and looked up at me with a shocked look as if she had just realized what she has done.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to," She whipped out a handkerchief and applied pressure to the wound.

"You can't help it," I tell her as I leaned back away from her. "It's your instinct telling you to drink, you can't help that."

"So I'm really a vampire," She said sadly, her breath smelled of animal blood, but other then that she was back to a normal physical state. I laughed lightly when her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" I teased as she turned red.

"I didn't eat because I wasn't feeling well earlier." Minako refocused her attention on to the wound on my neck. I moved back, keeping one of my hands on the wound and fending her off with the other.

"It's alright, I'm OK. I'm the big bad werewolf, remember?" I ask as her eyebrows narrowed at me. She stood up and walked over to fetch a bandage for my wound as I looked out the window.

"Now we match," She stated as I moved the cloth from my neck so she could bandage it. I fixed the collar of my shirt and the wound was hidden. "What am I going to do about this-?"

"Blood lust," I finished for her as we leave the infirmary and head up toward the roof to have lunch together, "I can help you with that."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Minako asked as she looked at me with a wide-eyed look. I chuckled before replying.

"Is it that hard to understand? I want you to-"

"Drink your blood?" Minako look at me as though I was insane.

"Hey, if don't drink you'll end up passing out." I tell her leaving out the part that if a vampire doesn't drink for a period of time they'll die. "And I am a werewolf remember? I can loose way more blood then a human before passing out and werewolf blood is more quenching then human blood."

"Then how come not more vampires prey on werewolves? Why do they attack humans?" Minako asked.

"Humans are easier to catch. You know there is some good in being a living vampire other then a human." I state as she gave me a questioning look. "You don't get preyed on as often and you can't be attacked by other werewolves because you smell human. Regular vampires smell like death and it isn't as pleasant."

"You think I smell pleasant," She stated with a teasing voice. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What happens now?" Minako asked in a quiet voice.

"You start training," A male voice said I we turn around to see a white cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead. "Mars, Venus, it's been a while."

**Remember to R&R!**

**Oh and the song the choir was singing is the Higurashi theme songs for the first season, listening to the song will help you understand why I choise that one**

**Also, a lot of you quessed both Rei and Yaten were werewolves, but instead I kept Rei as a werewolf and Yaten, Taiki, and Saiya as vampires. (The fact the Yaten hated Rei was supposed to be a hint, Werewolves and vampires are not the best of buddies _ )**


	3. The Refusal

"You said you would explain everything." Rei stated as she looked over at the white cat that stood on the table. The cat had suggested that they go someplace private to talk and he would explain everything to them. They had retreated to a classroom on the basement floor of the school. It was never used anymore and the only things that were left in it were a large table and a few chairs.

"Of course," The cat started, "My name is Artemis and I was sent to train the both of you."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked. There were only a few lights in the room that worked since no one took care of the room. Since it was unused, no one really cared about how clean or functional it was.

"Long ago there was a queen who ruled on the moon. Actually there were kingdoms on all of the planets. Each planet was ruled by a different ruler with different powers and abilities." Artemis turned to Minako, "Venus was ruled by Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. She had the abilities to see what other people valued and what was in their hearts. She could tell when two people were in love and she could even tell how long their relationship could last. Venusians were a very loving group of people. They didn't have an army or anything because they didn't really believe in violence as an answer to everything."

He paused for a minute before continuing.

"When Venus Himeko was born, she was destined to be Sailor Venus, a guardian to the moon princess. Guardians were decided by their personality, values, ambitions, and heart. Himeko was a very loving person like most Venusians. Aphrodite herself trained Himeko and soon she was controlling metal, the element of Venus, like a pro twice her age. She looked as much of a Venusian as anyone else; blonde hair, flawless skin, even tempered, loving, kind hearted, she even had the clear blue eyes."

He turned toward Rei.

"Of course there was no need for Venus to be aggressive because of their strong alliance with Mars. Ruled by Aries, Mars was the most barbaric planet in the solar system. They loved to fight and wars on Mars were very common. Aries loved the sound of blood being splattered on the walls of the castle as much as he loved the sounds of swords being slammed together. The Martians were short-tempered, violent, and had one of the most powerful armies in the solar system. Although Aries himself could not use it, fire was the main element of Mars."

Another pause,

"Mars Chikane was destined to be Sailor Mars. She was far harsher then Himeko was when it came to training. She could use fire to its fullest and was always determined to beat her opponents. Aries trained her harshly and never praised her as much as he should have. She was a Martian in every possible way; dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, a few scars here and there, short-tempered, prideful, possessive, protective, and very stubborn." Artemis laughed lightly, "Not that Himeko didn't exhibit any stubbornness in her years,"

"The day Himeko and Chikane meet was when Aphrodite was going to Mars to 'celebrate' Aries victory against the Orochi, an organization of people who say they work for the devil. She brought Himeko with her in order for her to get to know her future teammate since they didn't have to learn to work together for another year yet. Chikane had never warmed up to anybody in her life, but for some reason when Himeko came she was quick to cling onto her. Anyone who made fun of Himeko was brutally beaten by Chikane and she was sure _no_ one got away with making fun of the young Venusian. They stayed together most of the time and had no trouble getting along. Over the years they seemed to have the strongest bond. It was only ended when a war broke out with Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun teamed up with Queen Beryl in order to put an end to the moon kingdom. Himeko was brutally murdered by Sailor Sun betraying the deal she had made to Chikane. Chikane was to stay out of the war as long as Himeko was safe. When that was broken it was too late to do anything about it. The moon kingdom was on their knees and the other guardians were already killed off. Mars entered the war too late and were so badly outnumbered that the battle only lasted an hour. Chikane challenged Sailor Sun to a battle and was killed quickly."

Artemis let when he had said sink in before he said anything else.

"The Queen of the moon only had one hope for her daughter's safety. To use the Silver Crystal in order to allow all of the Senshi to be reborn in a different time,"

"So here we are," Rei stated as Artemis nodded.

"Of course there is much more to the story, but the rest can wait. The bottom line is that you two are Chikane and Himeko reborn." Artemis stated, "You two are the guardians of Venus and Mars."

Minako, who had been leaning on a wall, moved to sit in the chair next to Rei. It was a lot to take it and Minako had a very bad feeling that there was something else to the story.

"I have a question," Rei stated as Artemis looked up at her, "Say someone was a guardian and they had something like lycanthropy, can they still have it if they are reborn?"

"Yes, that was one of the things I needed to tell you. Young Venus was attacked by a vampire in a previous life, but with the help of a vampire hunter named Zero, there was a way that they could enable the transformation into a vampire. It was a protein that was within werewolf blood that can control transformation. The turn 'living-vampire' is a slang term used to describe vampires who can control this transformation with the help of werewolf blood. Chikane was born a werewolf and would help Himeko stay more human then vampire." Artemis looked up at the two girls, "Present day Venus, aka Minako, should also be a living vampire. Just as much as Mars should also be a werewolf,"

The room was silent once again. There seemed to be too many questions the two girls wanted to ask, but they weren't sure weather is was the time or place to ask.

"What are we supposed to do?" Minako asked after a while.

"I have Luna searching for the other Senshi while I help you two train." Artemis stated, "As Senshi you need to protect the princess of the moon and the prince of the Earth as well as keep balance with the world."

"Who are we against exactly?" Rei asked. For the first time Minako realized that Rei wasn't as worried as she seemed to be. Rei remained cool and somewhat bored throughout Artemis's speech.

"We don't know yet." Artemis stated, "But we have great reason to believe our enemy could be Sailor Sun. So we need to start breaking in your powers. A lot has to be done before we find the moon princess."

"I'm not interested," Rei stated as she stood up.

"What do you mean 'not interested'?" Artemis asked as Rei walked toward the door.

"I'm not interested in this whole 'Senshi' thing. I really don't care what happened in a past life and I don't care about any moon princess." Rei stated looking over her shoulder at the white cat.

"It's who you are, Mars, you can't deny that."

"Watch me." The door opened and closed as footsteps grew faint. Minako just sat in silence not knowing what to do. She didn't know weather she should follow Rei or stay with Artemis and listen to what he had to say.

"We have to get her to listen." Artemis stated.

"I'll go talk to Rei-chan," Minako stood up and Artemis nodded before she ran out.

"Talk some sense into that thick-headed Martian." Artemis grumbled as he settled down for a cat nap.

Meanwhile Minako found Rei outside near the archery field.

"Rei-chan," Minako called as Rei looked up at her. "Look I know you don't want to, but I think we have to listen to Artemis-kun and train in case something happens."

"I don't give a damn about any prince or princess. Why should something that happened in the past be able to take control of my life now? It has nothing to do with me."

"But your Mars Chikane reborn, this is your responsibility." Minako was trying very hard not to make Rei angry at the same time she was trying not to get frustrated herself.

"I'm not Mars Chikane, I'm Hino Rei. That's who I was born as and that's who I am. If you want to go along with whatever Artemis has planned, go ahead, but I'm not following."

"What does this bother you so much?" Minako asked trying to keep her own temper in check. Why would someone turn down the opportunity to help someone who needed them? How come Rei didn't understand how much she was needed?

"I don't want to be told who to protect. If I want to protect someone it should be out of my own decision and will. I can't be forced to protect someone just because of royal status or wealth or anything like that!"

They stood there staring each other down for a few minutes. Minako sighed still not understanding why Rei would be so dense.

"If you don't do it for anyone else," Minako's eyes locked with Rei's, "Will you do it for me?"

There was silence as Rei thought it over before answering.

"Fine," Was the huffed response, "for you."

A bright childish smile came to Minako's face before she jumped Rei, her arms locking around Rei's neck. Rei stiffened at the contact, unused to the physical contact.

"Arigato, Rei-chan, I knew I could count on you!" Minako stated as Rei pulled back enough to look down at Minako.

"I just want to know…why are you so for this?" Minako tilted her head to the side after hearing Rei's question.

"Didn't you feel anything when Artemis-kun was telling us about our past lives? I felt as though there was someone out there that really needed me. That there was something that I was born to do. I guess it made me feel as though I could make a positive change in my life and the lives of others. Even though I'm no longer Venus Himeko, I'm still Sailor Venus…and that means I have to fight whatever is trying to harm the people I care about."

"Oh," was all Rei could say before Minako pulled her back toward the room to begin training with Artemis.

**Gomen for the shortness, The next chapter will be longer. Oh and I got the names Chikane and Himeko from my favorite Yuri anime Kannazuki no Miko! I thought Rei made a good Chikane and Minako made a great Himeko!**

**PS- Bet you all can guess that Rei's not to thrilled to be protecting the princess. That's gonna be a problem in later chapters. I'll try to make the focus on protecting the princess a minimal.**


	4. Beautiful Disaster

"Once a pun a time, there was a boy and a girl, both lived on two different sides of a glass wall. The glass wall stood preventing them from being together. The wall made it possible for them only to see each other but never speak to one another. Never to touch one another, the boy grew to love the girl on the other side of the glass wall, but the wall stood in his way and he could not overcome it. The girl's world was bright and colorful. Many colors he had never seen before danced in her world. Flowers of all colors and shapes covered the ground. He longed to be in that world. He lived in a world of hate. His world was a wasteland polluted with dead trees and land as gray and black as rock. He thought he would never see the girl that he loved, he thought it wound be impossible."

The bell rang out and Minako looked up from her textbook.

"That's it for today class; remember that tonight's assignment is to write about the symbolism in this first stanza of the poem." The teacher called out as class ended. Minako shoved her book in her backpack and jogged to catch up with Rei.

"Hey, Rei-chan, did you understand any of that?" Minako asked as she fell into step with the black haired werewolf.

"It's not that hard…although, my interpretations always seem to be out there." Rei stated as they turned down the hallway that lead to the art room.

"I guess it comes naturally to you, lucky." Minako stated, "Can you help me with my homework tonight?"

"T-tonight?" Rei asked as Minako nodded.

"Well, yeah, the assignment is due tomorrow." Minako stated mater-of-factly.

"I can't tonight," Rei looked around and whispered to Minako, "It's a full moon."

Minako looked up at Rei strangely, "What will happen to you when it's a full moon?"

"Just do me a very important favor…Stay away from me tonight. Don't go near the temple, stay as far away from me as you possible can." Rei's eyes took on an almost black color so that she could make her point hear. Minako just nodded and watched as Rei continued down to the art room before Minako had to turn to go to her music class.

Rei seemed to avoid her the rest of the day. Minako started to wonder if she had upset Rei. The started to walk home when she noticed the familiar white cat waiting for her outside the school gate

"Hi Artemis, is there any news about our enemy?" Minako asked the white can as he followed her down the sidewalk. They had been training with Artemis for almost two weeks now. The only thing they seemed to be working on was modern martial arts.

"No, not yet,"

"Hey Artemis," The white cat turned his head, "What happens to werewolves when it's a full moon?"

"Ah…well…" Artemis's ears drooped slightly. "Well, during full moons, they become moody and violent. They loose the ability to turn into their human state and can hurt people that are close to them. It's kind of like being a schizophrenic psychopath. They become withdrawn and seem to hallucinate. They react violently to hallucinations and have disorganized and unusual thoughts. Most become very paranoid and try to avoid people in order to prevent from hurting them."

"I wonder what Rei-chan's doing now." Minako stated as she looked up at the sky, "I bet she's in the art room."

"Why not go look?" Artemis asked as though it were the easiest thing in the world. Minako felt like she was having another one of her blonde moments before sheepishly turning around and walking back onto the school grounds.

* * *

Rei's stoic look never left her face as she painting on the canvas. The picture was a close up of a blood red rose, with a dark stem and thorns that were stained with blood. The background was mostly dark with the white moon. She almost didn't hear Minako and Artemis walk into the art room.

"Hi Rei-chan," Minako stated as she walked over and looked over her shoulder to see what Rei had painted, "Do you always paint dark images?"

"Maybe," Rei snorted moodily. Minako could see how the moon was making her moodier then usual, "Why do you care?"

"Don't be like that," Minako stated as she looked over at the clock. "The sun's going to go down soon,"

Like a gunshot, Rei stood up and looked at the clock, a panicked look on her face. Rei ran out of the art room, grabbing her backpack on her way out. Minako just watched as Rei left before turning back to see Rei had left her sketchbook on the table next to her painting. Minako picked up the painting and placed it on a drying rack before coming back to pick up Rei's sketchbook and put it in her backpack.

"I should give this back to Rei," Minako stated as she walked out of the art room.

"Not tonight," Artemis stated as they walked through the halls of the school. Rei was clearly out of the building by now. Minako looked up at the ceiling before turning back to the white haired cat.

"Ok," Minako's voice was only slightly above a whisper as they left the school and headed for home. The full moon shining in the sky made Minako feel uneasy, she knew that Rei couldn't be the only werewolf in Tokyo, and the idea of wolves running around killing people like in the movies didn't sound too good. Minako shuddered when a howl echoed through the streets.

"We should hurry," Artemis sounded just as nervous as Minako started to sprint down the streets, hoping to get home before anything went wrong.

"Minako," A familiar voice made her stop and turn to see tall brunette standing behind her.

"Taiki-san," Minako noticed that he looked weak, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just running from some werewolves." Taiki said, surprisingly he seemed very calm in saying that when a normal person would think that he was crazy. "Of course you should be used to werewolves considering you have that one mutt on a short leash."

"Rei's not a mutt!" Minako yelled defensively as Taiki leaned on the brick wall of an old book store. "How did-"

"I know your friend was a lycanthrope? That's very easy, she smells like one of course. Thick, fur-like, hair is also a sign of a pure-blooded lycanthrope as well as fangs. Have you ever seen her K9 teeth? They are slightly enlarged almost like a vampire's only more animalistic." Taiki stated as Minako wondered closer. For some reason she liked how Taiki referred to Rei as a lycanthrope instead of a werewolf. Lycanthrope sounded less offensive.

"You said she was a mutt," Minako teased as Taiki chuckled lightly.

"Please excuse my moodiness; lycanthropes aren't the only ones who get a little edgy during a full moon. As a pure-blooded vampire I tend to get a little moody as well." Taiki was always so polite, so trustworthy, "Not all of us are as lucky as you are mud-blood."

"Mud-blood?" Minako asked tilting her head to the side.

"The more technical term for a living vampire, they are called mud-bloods because they have the blood of a human, but the powers of a vampire. You smell very much human, but your aura suggests power." Taiki stated as Minako moved closer.

"Let me help you, are you sure that you are alright?" Minako asked as Taiki wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he leaned on her for support.

"Thank you," Taiki's fangs were visible in his mouth, "this time you can't get away."

Before Minako could react, Taiki had her pinned against the brick wall with her arms pinned at her sides and fangs in her neck.

"_That damned wolf can't help you now."_ The words rang in Minako's head as she felt herself weakening. Taiki pulled away from her neck and dropped her on the concrete of the sidewalk as he reeled back, a scratch on his face.

"Artemis," Minako looked up at the white cat, hair on his back standing up in a warning gesture, teeth visible and claws showing. Minako felt fresh blood flowing down her neck and shoulder. She looked up at Taiki who was licking the blood off his lips.

"Pathetic," He murmured stepping forward and thrusting his hand out, causing a wave of energy to hit Artemis and send him to fly back and land on the concrete sidewalk with a soft thud. She tried to move, but her body wasn't cooperating. Taiki kneeled next to her with a sinister smile on his lips. "It takes more then one helping of werewolf blood to become strong."

"How did-"

"Stop right there," A voice demanded as a white light shined against them. A figure stood near the street light in a blue and white Sailor Fuku with a red ribbon. "I don't care if it is a full moon, attacking innocent girls is not acceptable. My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Sailor Moon," Minako lifted a hand to block the light from her eyes, the figure standing there looking at Taiki shockingly resembled Usagi. _But that's impossible_ Minako thought as Artemis limped over to Minako.

"Are you alright, Mina?" Artemis asked as Minako redirected her attention.

"I think so, just sore." Minako stated as she struggled to stand up. The pain in her shoulder intensified as she whimpered lightly. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move," She turned to see a blue haired girl next to her wearing a blue and white Sailor suit, the skirt ended above the knees and a blue sailor collar with a red stripe, a black cloak, and an oversized witch's hat rested on her head. "The poison from his fangs will kill you if you move too much."

Minako sat back down at the blue haired Senshi pulled out a small, clear, jar with a green paste inside of it.

"This will eliminate the poison," She murmured as she opened the jar. "This will sting a bit."

Minako bit her tongue as the paste was applied to the wound. A first-aid pad was then taped to the wound as the blue haired girl stood up and turned to the Taiki, who was still trying to fight off Sailor Moon.

"Bubble Spray," The blue haired girl yelled as a mist covered that area, "You need to get out of here."

Minako struggled to her feet and took coverage within the book store with Artemis at her heels.

"The other Senshi,"

"Our allies?" Minako asked dazed as she sat on the floor near the mystery section.

"Yes, but it's much too early for you and Rei to join them, this has got to be the worst time."

"When Rei can't be here without hurting someone." Minako mused sadly as another howl was heard from outside. Minako looked out the window to see the mist clearing, Sailor Moon and Taiki still fighting.

"Moon Tiara Magic," A glowing disk flew through the sky and grazed past Taiki's arm.

"You cannot beat me, Sailor Moon, that blonde mud-blood will be mine," The words made Minako feel sick.

All of a sudden the fight stopped momentarily as another howl was hear, much closer then the previous one. Minako walked closer to the window to see a mangy and large wolf, bearing it's fangs at the vampire. Its gold eyes looked as though it were ready to kill.

"Rei," Minako's breath caught in her throat. Normally Rei in her wolf form looked more like an Akita, she remembered that Rei said that is was because wolves had to blend in more with society otherwise they would be too easily hunted down. This wolf was much larger then Rei normally was in her wolf form, it stood almost six feet tall to the shoulder, and the paws were much larger and resembled paws of a lion. All humanity was wiped from her eyes; it barely looked like Rei anymore.

"How did she find us?" Artemis looked just as astonished as Minako did. The urge to rush out and try to bring back the humanity to her, even thought she didn't know how. She could only watch as the wolf's fangs were sunk into Taiki's arm as he tried to strike. The blood started to puddle on the sidewalk.

"Rei," Minako's voice was filled with panic and worry, "REI-CHAN!"

"Minako, you're going to have to fight," Artemis stated as an orange pen was placed by Minako's feet.

"That's this?" Minako asked as she picked it up.

"Just say, 'Venus Planet Power Make-up'"

"Venus Planet Power, MAKE-UP!" In a flash of bright orange and gold Minako felt her school clothes melt off her body and being replaced with a red, white, and blue Sailor Fuku with shoulder pads and a red mask. She recovered from the weak feeling of having her blood sucked, and even felt stronger then she normally did.

"Alright, Venus, show them a thing or to." Artemis stated with a grin as Venus ran out so the scene of Rei trying to rip Taiki's arm off.

"Sorry Rei, this is for you own good. Venus Love-Me Chain," A bright orange chain wrapped around the werewolf's neck yanked her back before the chain looped around and closed her muzzle so she couldn't turn to bite Venus as well. A low growl was heard from the wolf and Taiki tried to recover from his injuries.

BANG

A loud gunshot cracked through the air before a loud yelp was heard, causing Venus to loosen up on the chain enough for Rei to break free and run off. The girls turned to see a man standing in the distance wearing a black tux and cape with a white mask covering his eyes.

"As if this night couldn't be more confusing," Venus grumbled as she looked over at Artemis, "You have so much explaining to do, it's not even funny."

"I know," The cat grumbled back as they looked back at the figure.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon cheered, "You came to save us."

"You will surrender to the Bloody Rose or your fate will be sealed," The man stated ominously.

"The Bloody Rose," Venus stated in confusing, "He means the gun?"

The elegant figure was holding a revolver within one of his white gloved hands. It was pointed at Taiki.

"Stupid humans," Taiki laughed as he made an impossible leap to the top of the book-store and out of site as another gun-shot went off.

"You can't get away," Tuxedo Mask yelled following him on the roof and out of site.

"Sailor Venus," Sailor Moon and the blue haired Senshi walked up to Venus, "It's really great to finally meet you."

"I'm afraid more formal introductions will have to wait, it's still a full moon, and we all have to get out of here before something else happens." Artemis stated.

"Alright, Come on Mercury," Sailor Moon said with the blue haired Senshi behind her.

* * *

SHRINE

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," A man with black hair and dark blue eyes stated as he finished bandaging the wound on Rei's upper right arm where the bullet of the Bloody Rose left it's mark.

"You didn't mean to do it, Mamo-nii-san," Rei stated tiredly, "What happened that night anyway?"

"Well, too much actually," Mamoru started as he looked up at Rei's dark eyes, "First off Taiki attacked Minako again, but somehow you were able to hold him off. I chased Taiki and was able to get rid of him."

"You killed him?" Rei asked knowing that the Bloody Rose was only of the only human weapons that could kill vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings. Mamoru just nodded and looked at his sister's wounded arm.

"I can't believe I missed." He grumbled as Rei shifted tiredly. "You should probably get some rest; you never sleep the night of a full moon."

Rei yawned as Mamoru picked her up and carried her to her room before laying her on the bed and tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams, Rei-chan," Mamoru stated as he exited her room to call the school to say that Rei wouldn't be in that day.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Minako could barely pay attention in her classes, her exhaustion from the night before make so much harder for her to listen to what the teacher was talking about. She casually would look over to see the seat where Rei normally sat. It was empty and all Minako could think about was the sound of a gun going off and Rei in her full-wolf form running away. Minako couldn't tell weather or not Rei was shot or if the sound just frightened her. As classes ended Minako walked toward the unused classroom at the bottom level of the school where she and Rei first talked to Artemis, it was beginning to become a regular meeting place.

"Good Afternoon, Minako-chan, how was school?" Artemis asked casually as he lay on the table.

"Boring, anyway you were going to explain everything that happened last night." Minako replied taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well, you know how you and Rei are Sailor Mars and Venus; well there are other Senshi in the solar system as well. The one that helped you after Taiki bit you was Sailor Mercury, who was a well known witch that used her powers for medical use. She did a lot of healing in your previous life. Especially for Sailor Mars and Jupiter who had to be the most barbaric of the Senshi. When their powers were developing at kids they would practice on each other. I swear, they mind as well have lived in the hospital. Anyway, Mercury never liked violence and had dedicated herself to healing rather then fighting. That didn't mean that she couldn't do some damage. I do remember in the past life that she turned Mars into a dog when she set some of the herbs on fire when practicing with Jupiter. It had to be one of the funniest things I've seen. It was really cute when Venus demanded that Mercury change Mars back. She would follow Mercury around while she gathered the herbs for the potion with poor Inu-Mars under her arm."

Minako giggled while hearing the story.

"And the person Mercury was with last night was Sailor Moon, also known as the princess of the moon kingdom and the girl that the Senshi are destined to protect." Artemis stated.

"She's who we're supposed to protect, but you never said who we are up against." Minako pointed out waiting for Artemis to reply.

"I have to gather more information before I can say for sure; it's hard because vampire attack people all the time, it's not very unusually."

"But Taiki attacked me twice. One to change me and the other to kill me;" Minako stated coldly.

"That's the confusing part. Venus was already a vampire so you should have been born with some traces of it. Taiki attacking you only awakened you instincts. If he was targeting you there has to be a reason behind it."

"If only I knew,"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY(12:45 DURNING SCHOOL)

"I'm telling you Ami-chan, I don't understand why she started hanging out with her." Usagi stated as she walked to school with a blue haired girl.

"Maybe they just get along." Ami suggested with a shrug.

"You don't understand this is Minako. Minako is the total opposite of her so how could they get along?" Usagi asked, "Rei-san is short-tempered and violent, how could anyone get along with her?"

"Maybe Minako sees something that we don't." Ami suggested. The quieted down as they saw Rei coming their way, ripping something out of a sketchbook and throwing it in the trash as she walked by. As soon as she turned and went down the hallway leading to the art room they continued talking, "I mean she isn't all that bad. She's a great artist and can play the piano very well. She's in some of my advanced classes so she's got to be very bright…USAGI-CHAN what are you doing?"

"Relax Ami-chan," Usagi stated as she fished the paper that Rei had thrown away out of the trash can and un-crumpled it. "Hey Ami-chan take a look at this."

On the paper was a sketch of Minako.

**This took a while to write, Anyway Remember to R&R**

**I love getting feedback from you guys.**


	5. Discovered

**Discovered**

"Tell me exactly what happened the night of the full moon." A women asked as she sat on a large thrown in the middle of a large room. There was a small amount of light and the face of the women who spoke was hardly seeable in the dark.

"We did what you commanded, My Lady, we sent Taiki-san with the poison to kill Sailor Venus. He was stopped my Sailor Moon and Mercury. We tried to send help but Sailor Jupiter held back our reinforcements. Taiki could have succeeded if it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars, who somehow was able to hunt down Taiki in her schizophrenic mind. Tuxedo Mask hunted Taiki down and destroyed him." A man in what looked like medieval armor replied as he kneeled to the women sitting on the thrown.

"I am not happy," The women stated, "I am not pleased that both attempts to kill that brat have failed. You said that the first batch of poison was flawless, but yet werewolf's blood was able to cure it. Now you tell me you failed again. I am very unpleased with your progress."

"Please, My Lady, I promise you no more disappointments." The man pleaded.

"One more disappointment and I'll make sure you have your throat ripped out for your failures." The women stood and the light shown on her body. She had long black hair and golden brown eyes. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a tight black T-shirt. She had a wolf-skin belt and was wearing the pelt of a werewolf. "Now BE GONE"

The man rushed out of the room as the women sat down, raising her hand to tap the head of the pelt that rested on her head while the front paws lined up with her arms and the shoulders of the wolf were attached like a cape.

"Hino Rei, how long has it been? It seems like only yesterday I obtained this lovely white pelt that matched your own. To bad for the person I had to skin to get it. Your mother was a fighter, but just not good enough." Laugher echoed in the room.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"I don't know about this Ami-chan," Usagi stated looking at the well-drawn sketch of Minako in her hand. In the sketch Minako was leaning against the wall in the hallway near the art room wearing her usual faded jeans and a T-shirt. She was looking in the direction of the art room as if waiting for someone. "It's kind of strange."

"Not really Usagi-chan, Minako-san and Rei-san have gotten close…Rei-san has opened up quite a bit to her." Ami stated as Usagi looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed how Rei-san acts so calm around her? Minako-san seems to like Rei-san quite a bit as well." Ami stated as a brown haired girl walked up to the group.

"Hey guys whatcha got there Usagi-chan?" The girl asked as she sat next to Ami on the bench.

"Hi Mako-chan,"

"Usagi-chan found a sketch of Minako-san that Rei-san drew." Ami explained as Makoto took the picture and examined it.

"Wow not bad," Makoto stated.

"You think so? I think it's strange that Rei-chan would want to draw Minako-chan." Usagi stated as Makoto looked at the sketch.

"Well Minako-chan is a pretty girl, and you'd have to really be paying attention to get this detailed." Mako smirked at Usagi's confused expression. "Artists and their fetish"

Makoto burst out laughing as Usagi looked with a confused look and Ami blushed.

"Ami-chan, what's fetish?" Usagi asked causing Ami to turn redder.

* * *

"What's up Rei-chan, you look tired." Minako asked as she and Rei started for home after school.

"I'm Ok," Rei stated as Minako stopped causing Rei to stop with her.

"Are you sure? Is there something you want to talk about?" Minako asked as Rei turned to look at her.

"It's nothing really; I've just had a lot on my mind is all." Rei stated,

"I guess you would." Minako continued walking, "A lot has happened over the past couple of days."

"Yeah," Rei stated somewhat distantly. Minako looked at her concerned, still unsure weather or not Rei was alright.

"What's on your mind?" Minako asked with concerned trying hard not to push too hard. It was hard for her not to because she cared about Rei and wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Nothing, hey do you want to come to the shrine and study for the test tomorrow with me?" Rei asked trying to change the subject.

"We have a test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, surprise, in history. So do you want to study or fail?"

"Study please," Minako stated as they headed toward the shrine and climbed the stone steps to the top before headed inside.

"Where's your grandfather?" Minako asked noticing that it was quite.

"He's meditating," Rei stated as she sat down on her bed and pulled out her history book as Minako sat down next to her.

"He won't mind that I'm here?" Minako asked as Rei shook her head.

"He'll be cool with it."

"Are you sure?" Minako asked as Rei nodded.

"It's fine, now stop worrying."

Rei's POV____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours of studying I started to pack my book back into my backpack.

"Do you mind?" Minako asked as I looked up to see her pointing to one of the scrapbooks on the bookshelf.

"Nah, go ahead." I say as she sits next to me with the book on her lap. The first couple of pictures were of me as a little girl and as a puppy in my wolf form. Some later pictures were of my parents together.

"Is this you?" She asked pointing to a picture of my mom.

"No it's my mom; I was still young when it was taken." I stated as she blushed a little, embarrassed. My mom and I looked very much alike. The only difference was that my mom's hair was wavy and I had inherited my father's straight hair. There were also some minor differences that most people didn't pick out.

"You look like her." Minako stated, "Your eyes are darker."

She continued to look through the pages before looking back up at me.

"What happened to your parents?" She asked gently as though trying not to upset me.

"My father's a politician, he works all the time. I never see him," I look away from her, "My mom died when I was young."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," I hated how weak my voice sounded. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder.

"It's Ok you know…to be upset about something. You don't have to always be the big strong wolf."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Minako-chan, hurry, we're going to be late!" Usagi yelled as Minako and her raced down the sidewalk in order to get to school.

"Whose fault is that?! You forgot to set the alarm!" Minako yelled back panting.

"At least I don't drink blood," Usagi murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Minako-onee-chan," The two rushed into the school and high-tailed it to the history room.

"WE'RE NOT LATE!" Usagi yelled as they entered the room, only to find that the whole class had already started the test. Minako turned bright red as well as Usagi who let out a "Gomen," and a bow for yelling.

"Tsukino, Aino, you two are late and you both interrupted my class during a test. Please take your seats and begin your tests." Minako took her usual spot next to Rei while Usagi sat next to Ami. Minako took a deep breath before flipping the test over to read the questions:

_1. What two cities were bombed by the Americans in WWII?_

_A. Hiroshima and Tokyo_

_B. Nagasaki and Osaka_

_C. Hiroshima and Nagasaki_

_D. Tokyo and Chiba_

_Oh shit,_ Minako silently cursed as she tried to rack her brain for answers. She knew that Rei and her had gone over this yesterday during their study session. Minako looked over to Rei to see she was already on the essay part of the test. _Oh damn you Rei and your memory!_

It didn't help that she had missed breakfast because of waking up late. She tapped her pencil lightly trying to remember. _Rei told me how to remember too._ Minako thought back, _Process of elimination, it's not Tokyo, so It can't be A or D. I don't remember Rei saying anything about Osaka, so it can't be B. It has to be C._ Minako marked C on the test and glanced over at Rei as she gave Minako thumbs up under the table.

* * *

"I hate tests, I hate teachers, I hate classes, I hate"

"How 'bout we list things you like?" Rei offered, stopping Minako mid-rant.

"I hate werewolves,"

"Stop panicking, I'm sure you did fine. I didn't spend hours tutoring you for nothing."

"I need a drink,"

"What kind of 'drink'" Rei asked suddenly serious. Minako just shrugged.

"I don't know I'm still not used to being a vampire let along a vampire and a part-time crime fighter." Minako stated sitting on a bench in the school gardens. "I'm not too fond of hurting you either."

Rei sat down next to her on the bench and scratched the side of her neck causing Minako's eyes to flicker to her neck momentarily, but enough for her to understand what she had a thirst for.

"I let you drink from my blood because I don't want you passing out." Rei stated as she turned to Minako, "It doesn't hurt me."

Minako didn't look convinced as she leaned forward and sank her teeth into the side of Rei's neck, not hearing a sound of pain from the young Lycanthrope. Warm, thick blood filled her mouth as Minako's other hand came up to the other side of Rei's neck as if to keep her from pulling away. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them with a worried expression.

**Sorry for the shortness, I'm still doing some research on the creature I'm making the girl in the first part with the werewolf pelt.**

**If anyone wants to try and guess they can, but I don't think anyone will get it. Your hint is that it's related to the Native Americans.**

**Anyway R&R!**


	6. Voices and Meetings

**The correct answer was Skin-walker. No one got it but I wasn't so surprised seeing as almost no one knows about skin-walkers. Skin-walkers are very commonly related to both werewolves and witches. In Native American legends a skin-walker is a person who can supernaturally turn into any animal he or she desires. Navajo people commonly thought that skin-walkers were naked except for the skin of the animal he or she wished to become.**

**Most people focused on the fact that she was wearing a werewolf pelt, but Skin-walkers have the ability to turn into any animal. Most commonly coyote, wolf, owl, fox, or cows were what skin-walkers chose to transform into. The fact that she was wearing a werewolf pelt (White like Rei's) and Rei telling Minako about her mothers death was supposed to indicate that she killed Rei's mom in order to obtain the pelt. (Rei being a purebred werewolf HAD to have both parents and grandparents as purebred werewolves)**

**Skin-walkers are really the only legend that really gives me the creeps. They cannot be killed in their animal forms (They can't even be injured!)**

**That's just a rough outlook on Skin-walkers; the rest will be explained later in the story.**

* * *

**Voices and Bloodlust**

**Minako's POV**

I removed my fangs from Rei-chan's neck after getting my fill of blood. My tongue slid across the wound on her neck as I pulled away and she pressed a handkerchief to the wound. She looked dazed with a somewhat glassy look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was so soft and thick, it reminded me of fur.

"Yeah," She turned away from me. I sat back and looked at her.

"Are you sure? I can get the nurse or someone to look at the wound."

"It's alright, it's just," She turns to look at me again, "I'm not used to your breath smelling like animal blood."

I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand.

"You don't have to be rude about it!" I heard her chuckle at my response. I fished a piece of gum out of my pocket. Unwrapping it from its silvery wrapper and stuck it in my mouth, pouting as I chewed it. I heard another laugh from Rei-chan. "What's so funny now wolf-breath?!"

"It's nothing," Rei-chan stated with smile on her face, "You're kind of cute when you're angry."

I felt myself blushing again, only this time for different reasons. I looked at the dying roses of the garden, since winter was coming all of the plants were beginning to die because of the cold. It was silent for a moment before I heard a low growl coming from Rei as I looked up at her she was on her feel.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" I asked as I stood up at well. She was staring down one particular bush for some reason. I watched as someone stepped out from behind the bush and glared at Rei.

"What's up, Okami-baka," He murmured as he turned to me. "Minako-chan, I though you would do better then befriend this…this"

"Say 'mutt' and I'll slap you." I warn, "What do you care who I am friends with?"

"Maybe you would like to know, her brother's a monster-hunter. He'll come and kill you just like he killed Taiki!" Yaten yelled baring his fangs at Rei, who bared hers back in return.

"Your brother," I turn to Rei, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Hai, Mamoru-nii-san, he's my half-brother." Rei stated calmly before growling again at Yaten.

"Minako-chan, you'll end up dead if you keep hanging out with her." Yaten stated as she kept his eyes locked on Rei's. I knew Rei was weak because of me drinking her blood, so I stepped in front of Rei and glared at Yaten.

"You don't know Rei-chan, you can't pass judgment." I glare as I grab Rei by the hoodie and pull her with me as I walk away. I yanked her through the garden and toward the main exit of the school before letting her go.

"Minako-chan,"

"You can't go around picking fights." I say to her.

"Yaten started that!"

"Well I'm finishing it," I turn to face her, "You weren't in the best shape to win, I drank a lot of blood."

"I'm fine," Rei's voice was calmer, "I'm not human, you know, I can take it."

"Werewolves are part human, even purebreds like you." I state.

"You win," Rei shrugged it off.

* * *

"Why haven't you asked this friend of yours to come over Minako-chan?" I heard Mrs. Tsukino ask as I look up from my plate, "You talk about this Hino Rei all the time, why not have her over so me and your uncle can meet her."

"Rei," I heard Mr. Tsukino ponder, "A boy?"

"No, Rei-chan's a girl," I tell him as Usagi looks over at me. It might seem weird, but the Tsukino family had a think about meeting the people Usagi or I hung out with.

"Why haven't you asked Hino-chan to come over?"

"I didn't know how comfortable she would be with it. Rei-chan's a little weird that way."

"Rei-chan is strange," Usagi nodded as she ate. "She seems cold,"

"That's not true," I press, my voice a little harsher then I intended.

"Gomen" Usagi murmured. There was silence for a minute.

"I'll ask her tomorrow," I offer seeing my aunt smile at me.

"Never be afraid to bring your friends over."

We finished eating and I walked up to my room, Usagi followed and closed my door as she walked in.

"Are you crazy?!"

"What?"

"Rei-chan's a werewolf! Don't you think mom and dad will see that something is not right?" Usagi asked as I sat on the bed.

"Rei-chan's a nice person; you should really give her a chance." I stated calmly even though I was angry at Usagi for judging Rei. I concealed my anger knowing a fight wouldn't result in Usagi changing her mind about Rei.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

I sat outside with Mamoru-nii-san we I drew the sun setting on the horizon. Mamoru sat in the chair next to me reading on of his long and boring books.

"How's it coming?" Mamoru asked as he looked over at me. I put down the pastel I was using and showed him the picture. "Looking good,"

"It's a lot of work," I state showing him my pastel covered hand. He just laughed and went back to reading his book.

"Rei-chan," I heard someone calling my name. It sounded like Minako-chan, but I didn't sense her coming. I felt a chill run down my spine as a feeling of fear took over my senses. "Rei-chan"

"Is that Minako?" Mamoru asked as I stood up and placed my pastel piece on the table.

"I'll go see." I stated as I walked toward the steps of the shrine and walked down. I didn't see anyone there but I continued till the bottom and looked around.

"Minako-chan" I called out without getting a reply. I couldn't shake this horrible feeling and it was really starting to bother me. It was a fear that made my skin crawl and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Good to see you again," That voice didn't belong to Minako. "Long time no see, _Rei-chan_."

I turned to see a girl my height with dark brownish gold eyes and dark hair wearing an all too familiar snow white wolf pelt.

"Kurosaki,"

"So you do remember my name." Kurosaki gave an evil smirk as her eyes locked with mine. "You know what I'm here for."

"My pelt" I spat as her glare increased, causing my fear to intensify.

"Your freedom belongs to me," She stated as she snapped her fingers causing a black van to drive up at a decent speed. "You mother couldn't repent for the sins your family owes me, now you belong to me and will do anything I ask of you. Or your family will pay in blood."

I couldn't move. My mind and body were struggling between two different things. My pride was telling me to not go, but my heart was saying to keep the people I love safe.

Sadly, I don't get to choose what happens as she grabbed me by the hood and threw me into the back of the van. At this point I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed

**Mamoru's POV**

By the time I got to the steps to see what had happened, a black van took off down the street and out of sight. I looked horrified as I could just barely make out the logo on the van: Easter Company.

I felt helpless; I couldn't do anything to help Rei-chan. I was walked back over to the table and sprayed fixative on her pastel picture to keep it from smearing as I went back inside to tell Grandpa what had happened.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 3rd person POV

Mamoru waited by the school gate as the bell for dismissal sounded and groups of people walked out of the school building. Minako was walking through the gate when Mamoru stopped her.

"You're Aino Minako-chan, right?" He asked as Minako looked up at him and nodded, "I'm Mamoru; you're a friend of Rei-chan's right?"

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" Minako asked as Mamoru lowered his head.

"Yeah, can we talk privately?"

"Did something bad happen to Rei-chan?" Minako asked with worry in her voice. Mamoru nodded as they walked toward the garden and sat on one of the benches.

"Rei-chan's been kidnapped by a skin-walker named Kurosaki. Kurosaki was after Rei because our father worked for Easter and married her mother against the wishes of the company. Apparently our dad had a lot of trouble when he worked there and had a lot of sin on his record. Our mom tried to make up for it, but the company only tricked her into helping or else they would have killed me and Rei when we were skill kids. You see, Easter is a company run by skin-walkers and that's all we really know about them other then they're up to no good."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Minako asked, cutting Mamoru off.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that you are Sailor Venus and Rei is Sailor Mars. I have recovered my full memory of my last life."

"You know everything," Minako stated stunned.

"Look, Rei-chan's in a lot of trouble, if no one helps her, Kurosaki could end up killing her." Mamoru warned.

"And you need my help because,"

"I'm not allowed to interfere with Easter; if I do they'll kill Rei-chan without hesitation." Mamoru stated. "I need you and the other Senshi's help."

"To save Rei-chan," Minako stated as she stood up. "I'll tell Artemis, he'll know what to do."

"Thank you,"

* * *

OUTSIDE THE SHRINE

"Luna, why are we all gathered here," Usagi asked as she Ami and Makoto stood near the shrine.

"A friend of mine says that he needs help from the Senshi." Luna stated as Artemis came down the steps with Minako behind him.

"Minako-chan,"

"Usagi,"

"Luna we have a major problem, Sailor Mars was kidnapped by a company known as Easter."

"I've heard of them," Luna stated. "This is a problem."

"I don't-" Usagi started.

"Minako is Sailor Venus, much like you are Sailor Moon and Ami-chan is Sailor Mercury, and Makoto-chan is Sailor Jupiter." Artemis explained. "The reason we didn't get you all together before was to make training easier for you all, but it seems we were wrong to do that."

"We have to find out what Easter is up to and save Rei-chan." Minako stated.

"Rei-chan-"

"Is Sailor Mars,"

"We have to find her then; she would be in very serious trouble." Ami stated,

"But all I know is that Easter is run by Skin-walkers, and I don't even know what the hell a skin-walker it!"

"A skin-walker is a member of a Native American tribe that has gained the supernatural ability to transform into whatever animal he or she chooses by killing a member of their family and wearing the pelt of the animal he or she would like to become. Skin-walkers are known for being able to make the noise of any animal or human and cannot be hurt in their animal forms. The only way to kill them is to do it in their human forms." Ami explained.

"Creepy," Usagi murmured.

"Tonight we're going to have to do some heavy research on Easter Company and what Rei-chan and her family have to do with it in order to try and understand our situation." Luna explained, "Senshi, this is your newest assignment."

"That means Rei-chan could be stuck there for days!" Minako yelled getting frustrated with the situation.

"It's can't be helped." Makoto said calmly.

After everything was settled and the meeting ended, Minako and Usagi headed home in silence. Minako walked with her head down, bangs covering her eyes.

"Minako-chan, are you alright?" Usagi asked. She tried to place a hand on her cousin's shoulder, but Minako shrugged it away.

"Rei-chan's in trouble and you want to do research," Minako scoffed.

"I know your upset, I want to help to but,"

"But what?!"

"This skin-walker seems too dangerous and scary."

"I don't care!" Minako yelled back causing Usagi to flinch.

"Funny, I'm normally the one flipping out and you're the calm one, I guess you really care about Rei-chan." Usagi looked over at Minako. "We'll break her out!"

When they got back to the house Minako went up to her room and got ready for bed. As she lay there staring at the ceiling she felt hot tears running down her face.

* * *

EASTER COMPANY: UNDERGROUND PRISON HOLD

"Your freedom belongs to me," Kurosaki said as she looked into the dark cell.

"My freedom belongs to you." Rei repeated in a hypnotized state.

"You will do whatever I command you to."

"I will do whatever you command me to do."

"You will _destroy_ the other Senshi." Kurosaki smirked, "You will destroy the Moon Kingdom and fight for the Sun Kingdom."

"The Senshi will be no more, the Sun Kingdom will rise again, Master."

"Good girl,"

**END NOTES:**

**Sorry for the short-chapter but I wanted to get these events out of the way so I can start writting the more involved chapters.**

**As always, R&R and tell me what you think so far. I also need bad-guys so if any of you got any good ideas for villans, dont be afraid to give me a hand. I'll give you credit for the bad-guy, I promise! **

**BTW:**

**Okami-Wolf  
Okami-Baka - Stupid wolf**


	7. The Beginning of a Great War

Minako's POV

It was dark. The room lacked such light that I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I could hear low growling coming from something in front of me. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I could make out the figure of a werewolf.

_Do you care about her now?_ I voice rang in my head. It sent shivers down my spine and I felt as though someone was stabbing me in the head with a freezing cold dagger. _Can you now see what she can become?_

I looked at the wolf again and studied it. And then it hit me,

"Rei-"

_I turned her into this. And I am the only one who can turn her back._ An evil laugh echoed through my head.

"REI"

I sat up in bed with cold sweat beading down my face. Was it all really just a dream? No, it wasn't a dream, it was a full-blown nightmare. My head hurt as I raised my hand up to touch my forehead only to feel something warm and wet run down.

"Wha" The familiar smell, "blood?"

I was more then confused, how could I be bleeding? I sat there dumbfounded until I remembered the ice-cold dagger feeling I had. I suddenly felt very cold. Someone had come into my room and hurt me. Someone made me see what I saw in that nightmare.

"Minako-chan," I look up to see Usagi rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You were screaming, is something- MINAKO!"

Usagi rushed over and looked at the wound on my forehead as Luna and Artemis came in to see what Usagi had yelled about.

"Minako-chan, are you alright?" Artemis asked as he jumped on the bed.

"I-I think so." I was a little shaken up by the whole thing. Who could have come in and out of my room so quickly without me waking up?

"Minako-chan," I turned to see Usagi pointing to the opening window, which was strange in itself because I remember closing it. I wasn't prepared to see the bloody paw print on the window frame.

* * *

EASTER COMPANY: THRONE ROOM, 3RD PERSON POV

Kurosaki sat in her large throne in the middle of her dark room. Many different animal skins hung from the wall as she sat there. A slight whimper caused her to turn to attention to the large black dog that lay next to her chair.

"Are you hungry again, Oni? I'll be sure to have one of those pathetic humans to get you some blood." Kurosaki scratched the dog's ears as the door to the room opened. "Did you give Venus the vision I told you to?"

"Of course, Master." Rei kneeled by the throne, her once obsidian eyes were now a hazy gold color.

"That's what I like to hear." Kurosaki looked over at the werewolf. "Be ready to attack the city tonight,"

"Yes, Master" Rei looked up with her hazy eyes. "Anything else you require of me?"

"Yes," Kurosaki got up off her throne and walked over to Rei, "Come with me to the prison cell, I have a special assignment for you."

Rei stood up and followed Kurosaki down the steps that lead to the prison cell room like a dog on a leash. As they reached the bottom, Kurosaki turned and headed into the lab used for experimentation on captive prisoners. The room was white with blue tile with an examination table in the middle and many cabinets. Kurosaki pulled out a syringe from one of the cabinets that was filled with a silvery liquid.

"Lift your sleeve," Kurosaki commanded as Rei gave her a confused look. "You will do as I say," Kurosaki's eyes glowed gold as she looked into Rei's, "lift your sleeve."

"As you wish, Master" Rei's eyes glowed momentarily before turning back to a hazy gold. Rei did as she was told and lifted the sleeve of her black hoodie.

"Liquid lycanthropy," Kurosaki stated as she allowed the needle to sink into Rei's skin. "The only element that can bring out the true nature of a pure bred werewolf."

"Side-effects," Rei murmured as the liquid was pushed into her bloodstream.

"I'm the only one who can bring you out of it."

"Of course, Master,"

* * *

SHRINE

Mamoru sat on the steps of the shrine. He couldn't grasp the fact that Rei had been taken by Easter. He also couldn't grasp the fact that he wasn't capable of helping her. He heard someone coming up the steps and looked down to see Minako coming up.

"Minako-chan, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked as Minako stopped and looked up at him.

"I was hoping we could talk." Minako stated, "About your little sister."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Minako stated as she sat next to Mamoru, "Anything that can help us understand why she was kidnapped and why they would take her in the first place."

"You're not the first one." Mamoru stated,

"How many have come to ask you for answers?"

"Ok you win," Mamoru turned to look up at the sky, "It all started when I was born, really and even before then. Our father held a high office at Easter. He was a very proud man and loved his job and what he did. One day he met my mother and the company set the two up in order for our father to get a male heir. However, the heir had to be a pure-bred like my father was. My mother was a human, so when I was born, I didn't have the ability of Lycanthropy like Rei has. Easter was furious that our father couldn't produce a reasonable male heir. Our father had my mother put to death to keep me alive because I was a male heir.

Rei however was a different story. Rei's mother was a pure-bred and was perfect for producing an heir. Our father fell in love with her and for a time I hated her. But I learned to love her because of her kind and loving nature. Rei's mom was much like the mom I never had. When mom was pregnant with Rei, Easter hunted us down and demanded they our mom to find out the sex of the child so that they could kill it if it wasn't a male heir. However she didn't agree to that so she never found out until Rei was born. Shortly after our father decided to put Rei to death and try again, however mom didn't like that and took me and Rei and ran away.

We lived in Shibuya for a few years, I was 10 and Rei was 6 at the time. The head of Easter used Kurosaki to track us down. Kurosaki was Rei's age at the time. Her job was to earn her place as a skin-walker by killing Rei and taking her pelt. However she and Rei gained some kind of relationship and Kurosaki didn't want to kill Rei. Kurosaki tried to kill Rei in her sleep one night and mom stopped her. In an attempt to save Rei, mom gave her own life. Kurosaki killed her using a poison that was intended for Rei."

"Your mother died protected you," Minako stated as Mamoru looked over at her.

"Easter then took the next best thing, if our father didn't have a male heir to take over, then they would settle for Rei. I didn't want them to take her away because I knew that then she was no longer any use to them, they would kill her and sell her body parts on the black market. Werewolf parts are highly valuable, anyone could get rich selling fangs or claws or the pelt of a werewolf as well as the bones and organs. I hated the thought of Rei being killed and cut up like a wild animal, so I signed a contract with Easter. They can't touch Rei as long as I supply them with Rei's mother's information. Rei's mom was an ace at potion making, even as a werewolf. They wanted to reverse engineer some of her potions, so I gave then the potions in exchange for Rei's freedom."

"Why did they take Rei-chan now then?" Minako asked.

"Because my contract is up, there is a new head of Easter and I'm afraid it's Kurosaki who now heads Easter. There was nothing more I could do to protect Rei-chan." Mamoru stated, "But you can do more,"

"If you know all of this, how come you don't do something to save her yourself?" Minako asked.

"I love Rei, don't get me wrong, but if I try to help her, they'll kill her on the spot. I can't watch my little sister die. Call me selfish but as an older brother I can't see my little sister in pain." Mamoru reached into his pocket and took out a white gold cross on a white gold chain. "Please take this for luck; it belonged to Rei's mother. Something tells me you're going to need it."

* * *

THE CROWN MINAKO'S POV

"Minako-chan, you're the smartest!" Usagi squealed as I finished telling them everything that Mamoru had told me.

"It wasn't that hard to simply ask her older brother." I stated.

"I wasn't aware Rei-san had any siblings." Ami stated still typing away at her laptop. Makoto leaned back in the booth, deep in thought. I had learned earlier that Makoto was also a werewolf, except that she was a half-blood and could only transform into a wolf at night with the help of the moon. I looked down at the cross that Mamoru had given to me to help bring back Rei. I suddenly felt sad. Rei had been through so much as a child and even now. I wanted to help Rei so badly that, at the moment, I didn't care what it took to bring her home.

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

I look up to see some people running like maniacs down the streets.

"Looks like trouble," Artemis stated as people started to rush out of the Crown. "Better transform."

"Mercury Power Make Up"

"Jupiter Power Make Up"

"Venus Power Make Up"

"Moon Prism Power Make Up"

I felt my clothes melt away and my Senshi outfit replace my street clothes. I looked around to see Mercury and Moon ready to go as well as Jupiter, wearing her usual Japanese street fighter outfit made up of black pants, a dark green V-neck under a lighter green cropped jacket with the symbol of Jupiter on the upper right sleeve.

"Come on," We ran out of the crown too see a huge army of what looked like people in Greek-style armor marching down the streets. In front of them stood a like of hellhounds and dips, snarling and barking; I watched one of the smaller hellhounds, who had to be about seven feet to the shoulder rip off the bumper of a bus and toss it around like a stick while a dip was sucking the blood of an unconscious man lying in the street.

"Look at them all," Mercury stated as she typed at her computer. I watched as groups of Minotaur destroy window displays and beat the hell out of cars as they marched with the soldiers. A group of larger and creepier Ushi-oni decided to tip over a bus and dance in the flames as the bus went up in smoke.

"Sparkling Wide-Pressure," Jupiter launched an attack in an attempt to force the hellhounds and dips to back up.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," Mercury's attack froze the dips that attempted to attack Jupiter. We were horrible outnumbered, hopefully not out-skilled.

"Venus Crescent Beam," My attack hit a Minotaur in the chest, causing him to disincarnate into silver dust. I turned to see Jupiter destroying two more hellhounds as Mercury put up ice walls in an attempt to keep them from all attacking at once. Moon threw her tiara around like a disk in order to ward off the rest of the dips attacking Mercury and Jupiter. The battle must have lasted for at least two hours, by then I was coated in sweat as the numbers of the opposing army seemed to be thinning.

"Damn you all" I hear Jupiter yell as she shot lightning at another Minotaur that came charging at her and Mercury. All of the remaining hellhounds had retreated, only a few dips still seemed to want to continue fighting.

"Minako," I turned at the sound of my name, my eyes widen as I see someone standing near the ally. I recognize the person immediately.

"Rei-chan," I ran over to her, "Are you alright?!"

Before she could answer I could hear the battle cries of the army coming closer.

"Stay behind me!" I yell as I turned to attack, "Venus Crescent Beam Shower,"

A group of people got caught in the beams of light and fell to the ground before they could get to the others.

"We need to get to Artemis, and then maybe you can transform and help us out!" I no sooner got finished talking then I felt a horrible pain in my back and someone breathing close to my ear.

"That's all well and good, Aino-chan, but what if I'm not the good guy?" Rei's voice was raspy and harsher then I remember. I slowly turn my head until my eyes meet hazy golden ones. Her claws were in my back and drawing blood. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

I felt her throw me down on the concrete. I look up to see her standing over me, an evil smirk on her face.

"Rei-"

BANG

The sound of a gunshot echoed through both sides as I turned to the source of the sound to see Tuxedo Mask aka Mamoru, standing there with the Bloody Rose pointed at Rei. A low pitched growl rang out from Rei's throat.

"I don't want it to end like this," I could hear Mamoru murmur sadly. Rei turned and charged at him in her wolf form. I didn't have time to scream before Mamoru narrowly dodged Rei's white fangs. I could only watch as Mamoru dodged every attack Rei threw at him. I turned as I heard a loud roar from one of the Ushi-oni as it charged at Moon and the others.

"Ok, Rei-chan, this is going to hurt me much more then it'll hurt you." I took a deep breath, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

I whipped the chain around hitting Rei and sending her flying through one of the windows of a near-by diner.

"Sorry Rei-chan," I called as Mamoru looked up at me as though I was insane. "Go help Sailor Moon!"

Mamoru nodded and ran to help Sailor Moon fight off a group of Minotaur. I turned to the broken window of the diner as Rei jumped back out from the broken window. I stood my ground as Rei let out a deep growl.

"Please Rei-chan," I begged as she prepared to attack. Before she could strike the sound of a horn rang out through the battlefield causing all the monsters to stop attacking and look toward the source of the sound. Rei turned back to her human form and looked toward the sound like a soldier responding to the beat of a drum. The crowd separated as a tall woman with dark hair started walking down a fear ran down my spine. She was wearing dark pants and a T-shirt making the werewolf pelt she was wearing stand out much more. She walked to the front of the forces and looked at all of us. Rei walked over to stand by her side like a dog by its master.

"Senshi," She greeted somewhat formally, her gold/brown eyes studying us. I heard soft paw prints running toward us, but I didn't have to turn around to see it was Luna and Artemis.

"You," Artemis hissed accusingly.

"What an ungrateful greeting, Artemis of the Moon Kingdom. I expected more from you and your _Senshi_." Her voice was filled with distaste, "So we all meet again, here on Earth, the only neutral territory for our war."

"What are you talking about?!" Luna asked her voice as anger-filled as Artemis's.

"You didn't think I'd let the Moon Kingdom thrive after destroying my lovely kingdom of the Sun did you?" She patted Rei's head, idly playing with white fur. "As for my pet over here,"

"QUIT TOUCHING HER LIKE A DOG!" I yell unable to control my anger, "She's a human not an animal!"

"I believe werewolves are considered animals. If you truly cared about Mars, you wouldn't have let her break our treaty." She raised her hand off Rei's head and glared as all of us.

"That was over a life-time ago, you cannot hold Rei-chan responsible for actions that were made during the Great War." Artemis yelled.

"Great War," Sailor Moon repeated.

"The Great War was a time when the Moon and Sun Kingdoms were competing for rule over the solar system. At first Mercury and Venus sided with the Moon Kingdom and Jupiter and Mars sided with the Sun Kingdom. However Jupiter didn't stay with the Sun Empire long and switched sides, causing Sailor Sun to force Mars into signing a contract," Artemis looked at me, "In exchange for Mars's help in the war, Sailor Sun was not allowed to attack the planet of Venus."

I recognized the story, Artemis had told me before when talking about Himeko and Chikane from me and Rei's past life.

"But Sailor Sun went against the contract and killed Himeko, the previous Sailor Venus and the other Senshi." I recalled from the story, "And Chikane, the previous Sailor Mars, got angry and turned on the Sun Kingdom."

"Kurosaki, it's true then," Tuxedo Mask called over, "You are Sailor Sun."

"Indeed I am," Kurosaki stated, "I am the ruler of the Sun Kingdom, Sailor Sun."

**End Notes:**

**Things are getting Interesting now! Remember to R&R! I really love getting feeback from all of you.**

**Special Thanks to Ramanda87 for the Bad-guy ideas. Really appreciate your help.**


	8. The Beginning of the End?

Minako's POV

I felt anger rise in my chest. How dare she, how dare she use Rei-chan against us!

"Give…Rei-chan…back," I demand, sure that my fangs were visible. She only laughed at me as though I were a child demanding an adult to do something out of the question.

"You want her, fine," She turned to Rei, "Kill her."

Rei ran at me quickly as the army also ran forward to prevent the other Senshi from helping me. I could only see a flash of white fur as I was knocked to the ground and something fell out of my pocket and skidded across concrete.

"What's this you're hiding?" Kurosaki stated as I turned my attention to the object Kurosaki was looking at. It was the cross that belonged to Rei's mother. Kurosaki stepped on the chain and smirked.

"That's-" I felt the weight on top of me lessen and I looked up to see Rei was back to her human form looking at the cross.

3rd person POV

Rei felt a pain in her chest as she looked at the cross.

"_You must never forget,"_ Her mother's voice echoed in her head, _"You must never forget the one's in your live that are important to you."_

But she had forgotten, and she was realizing it now. The one person that was very important to her was now dead, killed by the same person she was now serving. And that same person killed Himeko in a past life.

_But why do I care about who was important to Chikane? I'm not her anymore_. Rei thought to herself. _That doesn't mean I don't care about Minako-chan_.

Rei moved so she was no longer on top of Minako but kneeling near her, eyes still fixed on the cross.

"Rei-" Venus's voice didn't reach the miko's ears as she felt anger and hatred fill her.

"You-" The voice wasn't Rei's but it was familiar to Minako. Minako watched as Rei's anger was now focused on the skin-walker in front of them. The symbol of Mars glowed on Rei's forehead as her anger increased.

Rei ran at Kurosaki in her wolf form but before Rei had a chance to strike, Kurosaki changed into a white wolf similar to Rei's but much larger and not as dog-looking. Kurosaki used her own fangs to bite into Rei's shoulder, causing blood to splatter against the wall of a near-by shop. Rei yelped and tried to brake away from the attack by sinking her fangs against Kurosaki's throat, only to get a mouthful of fur. Kurosaki twisted against Rei's shoulder forcing her to let go and threw her across the pavement.

"Rei-chan," Venus called out as she tried to run to her, only to be stopped by the fierce wolf standing between her and Rei.

"You pathetic Venusians," A dark chuckle sounded as Kurosaki turned back to human form, Rei's blood staining her teeth and the front of her chest, "You care far too much for those traitorous Martians."

"YOU" Venus's voice shook, "You know _nothing_, absolutely nothing about Rei-chan. You will never see how loyal and passionate Rei-chan can be. You don't know Rei-chan's true nature."

"I know that nature of a werewolf, that's enough." Kurosaki spat. Venus could only watch as Rei staggered in human form to get up, blood running down her shoulder and arm while spilling onto the concrete. She seemed unable to move her left shoulder.

"We won't let you do this." Sailor moon stated as she stood their staring at Kurosaki. Sailor Moon pulled out her moon wand and pointed it at Kurosaki. _Is she going to try to use Sailor Planet Power with Rei-chan in the way!_ Venus thought as the other Senshi stood behind Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Planet," Venus moved so she was also standing behind Sailor Moon as before she could strike, "ATTACK"

Jupiter and Mercury allowed their powers to blend with Sailor Moon's and turn into a single beam that came at Kurosaki. Venus hesitated before allowing her own power to blend with the others, afraid Rei would be caught in the line of fire.

_I wake up at the end of a long, dark, lonely year_

_It's bringin' out the worst in me_

_I hear your voice breakin' in fear_

_When the lights go down_

The symbol of Mars on Rei's forehead grew brighter; familiar warmth came over her body.

_And I still feel you looking over my shoulder_

_Your sinking guilt and approaching nightmare_

_And I know none of us will survive_

'_Cause I know everything_

Rei felt herself make it to her feet. Her street clothes melted away and she was now standing in black pants with a short-sleeve white shirt under a red short-sleeve hoodie. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands and black sandals on her feet. A bow was string around her shoulders.

_And my dear I need you to move a little faster_

_The second counts as the rest of your life_

_Your final word and an itchy finger_

_And then it's taken away_

Gold eyes opened and looked at Kurosaki, who was putting up a shield against the attack and laughing like a hyena. Mars lifted her arm as her hand seemed to catch fire, aiming squarely for Kurosaki.

"Fire Soul" Mars murmured as a beam of fire fired at the unsuspecting skin-walker, who screamed in pain as her shield fell.

_And we'll be beaten down without mercy or meanin'_

_I turn my face to a careless skyline_

_I'm searching hard for a sign from heaven_

_But they've forgotten me here_

The whole army was thrown into a panic as they watched their leader go down. They began running like chickens with their heads cut off. Mars could just barely feel spears taking one last stab at her back or swords slashing at her arms in a few sad attempts to save their leader.

"The next person who stabs me gets an arrow up their ass." Mars barked before another soldier could sink the blade into her flesh. She could clearly feel blood running down her back, shoulder, and arms as she sent all of her energy at Kurosaki.

_You can stop talking, I get it_

_I hear your silence loud and clear_

_I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through_

In a sudden explosion, Kurosaki was no longer seen. Ripples of energy came at all the Senshi. The smoke soon cleared as they all stood their in the middle of a destroyed section of Tokyo together.

"Mars," Venus called as she made a mad dash to the Martian standing there. Mars felt faint as if all the energy was leaving her body at an alarming rate. She felt her civilian clothes replace those of Mars as she fell to her knees.

"Mina-"

"Rei-chan," Minako skidded to a stop on her knees to catch Rei before she hit the pavement, "Are you alright? Rei-chan, answer me!"

_I'm only setting you free so just let it happen_

_Let is happen_

_Yeah_

_You can just stop talking, I get it_

"Minako-chan," Minako could feel Rei's breath hot against her neck as she held the werewolf tighter, "That hurts."

_#_%_*_*_*_

EASTER COMPANY

"So, Hino-chan killed Kurosaki eh?" A man in a suit mused as he sat at the end of a long table. "She wins this battle, however, the war is only beginning."

**_(END NOTES)_**

**Sorry about the length, but I'm having serious writers block and this was all I could come up with at the moment. The song is Lycanthrope by +44.**


	9. Fetch

"Why is Easter so focused on Rei?" Artemis asked as he looked through files on Ami's computer.

"They might be using Rei to get to the princess." Luna stated as Artemis pulled up a picture of a man with a women next to her that looked like Rei with wavy hair. "What's that?"

"A picture of the operations director at Easter with his wife; this is the only picture I could find." Artemis stated as he skimmed the writing under the picture. "Hino Takashi and Hino Risa were married on January 23. The wedding was short and there was no honeymoon because Takashi was to busy with work and Easter didn't agree with the marriage. That same year they had a daughter born on April 17. Both were pureblooded werewolves"

"What does this mean?" Luna asked

"It means when Rei was an accident, Takashi got Risa pregnant when they were dating and ended up knocking her up." Artemis turned to look at Luna, "Takashi is a highly respected man at Easter, and maybe knocking up a young woman wasn't the best for his reputation."

"Doesn't Easter hunt down werewolves?" Luna asked, "Why would he be working for the people who would want to kill him?"

"That I don't know." Artemis stated as Ami walked into the room.

"How's the search coming?" She asked as the two cats told her what they had found out about Rei's parents.

"Mamoru said something about how Easter wanted their father to produce a purebred werewolf heir. They wanted a purebred werewolf for something." Ami stated.

"We could ask Rei and Mamoru more about what they know about the company. I doubt they know much though." Artemis stated matter-of-factly.

"Minako-chan are you honestly still reading that book?" Rei asked as she sat next to Minako on the bench. After the incident with Kurosaki, Minako showed a large interest in learning about werewolves and other creatures.

"Well yeah, that's how I can learn more about different…"

"Monsters," Rei finished for her, "You now you could just ask."

"You won't get offended?" Minako asked her only reason for not going to Rei in the beginning was because some of her questions could be offensive to Rei.

"Why would I be offended?" Rei asked as she smiled, "It can't be worse then being called a bitch and knowing that it's kind of true."

"You're not a bitch," Minako stated calmly before asking, "So, how do I know someone's a werewolf?"

"That's hit-or-miss most of the time. Most male werewolves are shown with heavy-set eyebrows and low-set ears. All werewolves have curved nails, which is an easy trait to hide." Rei stated examining her nails. "Almost all of us have dark, thick, fur-like hair. One sure way to tell a werewolf is in the eyes."

"Eyes"

"Yup, all werewolves have distinctive eyes. Some people say they draw you in. Others say the easiest way to tell is our teeth, all werewolves have sharper K9 teeth." Rei said.

"What about…humans, Do werewolves really eat humans?" Minako asked as Rei gave her a strange look.

"I don't, some do eat humans. I never liked the taste of humans, especially the blood I don't see how vampires like it so much." Rei stated as Minako's eyes went wide.

"Have you…tasted human?"

"I'm not a cannibal; none in my pack eat humans." Rei met Minako's eyes in a serious look, "I never killed a human, but it's a requirement that all young werewolves get a taste of human flesh, it's a test."

"Test for what?"

"Test to see what kind of wolf you are, There are three kinds of werewolves; Berserks, Human-blood, and Purebred. Berserks are the more extreme kind of werewolf. They love human flesh. Human-bloods, like Makoto, can only transform with the help of the moon and are more human in nature. Purebreds, like me, are more dog-like. The hate human flesh, but love being a wolf."

"Interesting, and freaky" Minako frowned, "But couldn't you tell by the parents what kind of werewolf he or she is?"

"You're not the first one to think that." Rei stood up to stretch, "Actually, there have been occasions when purebreds were really Berserks. Berserks are kind of like a cross between a werewolf and a vampire; they have a different wolf form then purebreds and human-bloods and love eating humans and other creatures…What's with the face?"

"What?"

"You haven't cracked a smile since we sat down, normally your all smiles."

"I guess I'm just not in the mood." Minako frowned and continued reading her book. Ever since Kurosaki, Minako's been acting strangely toward Rei. Rei frowning and thought for a minute before turning into her wolf form, she ran toward the nearest tree and came back to Minako's feet with a stick in her mouth, tail wagging.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked as she looked down at the white wolf by her feet. She watched as Rei set the stick down by her feet and ran around in circles. Minako couldn't help but laugh at the normally serious werewolf. Minako picked up the stick and gave it a good toss only to see Rei run after it and bring it back to her. The game lasted a good ten minutes before Minako had to sit back down on the bench, her sides hurting her from laughing at the werewolf. Rei brought the stick back obediently and left it by Minako's feet before jumping up on the bench and turning back to her human form.

"That's better, a smile suits you better." Rei rested against the back of the bench.

"I-I can't be-believe you really did t-that!" Minako's laugh was like music to Rei's ears as she smirked.

"What, play fetch, I used to do it all the time when Mamo-nii-san got upset." Rei turned and watched the wind pick up in the trees, "Mamo-nii-san used to say I should make the change permanent, he seemed to think that I was happier as a dog then as a person."

"Are you," Minako asked when her laughter was under control, "Are you happier as a dog then as a person?"

"Who wants to be a nightmare? A monster," Rei asked as she looked away from Minako.

"You looked very happy playing fetch. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?"

"Why would I mind, Rei-chan?" Minako stated as she stood up, noticing it was getting late. "It makes you special, It makes you different than everyone else. Besides, I like seeing you in your wolf form, you always seem happier that way…See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Rei murmured as Minako walked away. Minako headed for home, the sun starting to set and the first stars becoming visible is the sky.

"Minako," Minako turned when she heard her name, only to see Seiya standing there.

"Seiya, what's up?" Minako asked somewhat confused. Seiya rarely talked to her without Yaten around.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering if you were free Saturday." Seiya casually stated, his hands in his pockets. "If you were I was hoping we could go to lunch maybe. I know this really great diner if you're interested."

"Well…Ok"

"Cool, pick you up around 11' Kay?" Seiya asked as he turned to leave.

"OK" Minako called back as she turned to finish her walk home. _Did I just get a date with Kou Seiya?_

"Damn it I hate these plants!" Yaten cursed under his breath as he picked the purple flowers. The smell starting to get to him. "That damn wolf won't be able to do nothing for a week when I'm done with her."

"What, exactly, are you picking?" Another vampire asked from under the porch, he ran a hand through his black hair that was streaked with silver.

"What do you think? I'll give you a hint, it's very poisonous to werewolves and it makes a wonderful centerpiece."

**Sorry guys, another short one. Still fighting writers block.**

**I wanted to add a little Rei x Minako fluff as well as add a little twist (Seiya asked Minako out, not Yaten, hehe) I'm sure all of you know what plant Yaten is picking, trouble next chapter! Hoping for a fast update.**

**As always, R&R**


	10. Weaknesses

"Yaten, are you out of you mind? WOLFSBANE" The black and silver haired vampire yelled as Yaten mixed the wolfsbane into a purple liquid. "You could kill her!"

"Relax; it's a win-win situation. If she gets sick, I get a crack at Minako. If she dies, I still get Minako and a big fat check from Easter." Yaten smirked as Seiya walked through the door.

"Hey Yaten, Naito" Seiya called before walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Can't a werewolf smell wolfsbane?" Naito asked as Yaten snorted.

"Don't worry, I got a plan. You see, I know a guy that can get this wolfsbane into her blood without her knowing it." Yaten looked over to see Seiya hang up the phone and was now watching T.V. "My trap will be set."

(***)

"So you want me to get rid of this wolf?" A man with long orange hair asked as he sat across from Yaten. He studied a picture of Rei that Yaten had handed to him. "Pity, such a pretty wolf too."

"All I need you to do is get this wolfsbane potion into her blood." Yaten stated passing him the purple liquid. "If you do what I ask and I'll pay you"

"Wait a minute, bloodsucker, you pay half now and half when the job's done or no deal." The man smirked, "That'll be 4350 yen."(About 50 US dollars)

"Only you, Tiger's Eye, would ask that much for a simple task." Yaten sighed as he passed over the money to the man.

"Pleasure doing business with you"

"Whatever"

(*** SATURDAY ***)

"I'm glad you decided to come with me." Seiya stated as he sat across from Minako. "I was worried that you had made plans with Rei-kun."

"Actually, Rei-chan said something about working at the shrine with Mamoru-san." Minako stated as Seiya gave a chuckle.

"I got lucky then." Seiya laughed.

"I'm surprised; Yaten is so harsh when talking about Rei-chan." Minako stated calmly as she glanced out the window and then back at Seiya.

"Yaten never liked Rei-kun. I can't say I hate her. After all, she was part of the basketball club for a long time; we used to play against each other. It's not much fun playing without Rei-kun." Seiya stated, "Even though I always lost against her, it made it more interesting."

"Rei-chan was part of the basketball club?" Minako asked as Seiya gave her a surprised look.

"You didn't know? Rei-kun was the star player of the basketball club. She quit one day and no one knows why. I was hoping that she told you something." Seiya stated, "You should try asking her sometime. She normally gets a little touchy but who can say no to a cute face?"

"I doubt she'd tell me." Minako giggled.

"Then all you have to do is get back-up from Tomoyo-kun." Seiya stated, "She and Rei-kun used to play together…Well enough of basketball, how do you like the school so far?"

(***)

Rei walked through the shopping district. Out to pick up groceries for Mamoru and more art supplies.

"Hino Rei," A voice stated as Rei could smell cat in the air, "Try not to make a scene."

Rei turned to see a man with long orange hair standing behind her, no sooner did she see him then he turned into a large tiger. People screamed and ran at the sight.

"Who's the one making a scene?"

(***)

"I'm glad I was able to spend time with you Minako-chan," Seiya stated as he walked Minako home.

"It was nice,"

"Hey, Minako-chan can you do me a huge favor?" Seiya asked as they stopped in front of Minako's house.

"What is it?"

"Don't say anything to Yaten about this, just keep it a secret for now OK?" Seiya stated as he walked away. Minako just stood there, slightly confused.

"MINAKO" Minako turned and saw Usagi, Luna, and Artemis running toward her. "IT'S REI!"

Minako and the others made a mad dash to the shrine. Mamoru was sitting outside with a worried looked on his face.

"What happened is Rei-chan alright?" Minako asked as she came to a stop.

"I don't know," Mamoru's worried voice replied. "Something happened in the shopping district today. When she came back she was sick and passed out. She had a bad scratch on her arm, looked like a large cat attacked her."

"That might have been the case." A voice stated as the door opened and a beautiful girl with silvery/grey hair and blue eyes stepped out. A black headband was in her hair and she was wearing a white T-shirt under a yellow sweater V-neck sweater and faded blue jeans. "The cuts look like wolfsbane got into her blood."

"Is she going to be alright?" Minako asked, the worry in her voice reflecting the worry in Mamoru's.

"We have to wait and see," the girl stated, "I cleaned out as much wolfsbane as I could without getting sick myself. Her temperature skyrocketed so it's critical to keep her cool."

"You'll stay and help, right?" Mamoru asked.

"Not for you," The girl snorted, "For Rei-chan."

Minako studied the girl that stood before her. Her eyes seemed different somehow.

"Are you…a werewolf?" Minako asked as the girl looked over at her.

"Yes, I am Nakamura Tomoyo. You must be a friend of Rei-chan's." Tomoyo stated calmly, "Her scent is on you."

"Can we do anything to help her?" Minako asked.

"You're a vampire," Tomoyo mused, "There might be something you can do."

Minako followed Tomoyo into Rei's room. Rei lay on the bed, her left forearm bandaged and her breath shallow.

"You're a living vampire so the wolfsbane won't hurt you. If you can suck the blood that is contaminated with wolfsbane out of Rei's arm, when her fever should break before midnight tonight." Tomoyo explained. "Normally I don't trust people, but since it's Rei-chan and her scent is all over you, I guess I have to…I'll get some cool water while you do your vampire thing."

Tomoyo left the room to get water while Minako stood there looking at Rei. As she rested a hand on Rei's forehead she felt her skin burning against the palm of her hand, the cloth that Tomoyo put on Rei's forehead to attempt to lower her temperature was dry and off her head and against her pillow.

"I promise this won't hurt." Minako murmured as her vampire sense honed in on a vain near the cuts on Rei's arm. She traced the vain to Rei's palm and raised Rei's hand to her mouth before biting, skin breaking on impact. Blood rushed into Minako's mouth, the off taste meant she had hit blood that had wolfsbane.

Minako removed her fangs from Rei's hand, watching as blood ran across Rei's pale skin.

"You must really care about her." Minako jumped and turned to see Tomoyo standing there with a bucket of cool water. She kneeled next to Rei's bed and rested a new cloth on Rei's forehead. She then turned to tend to the bite on Rei's hand.

"Wait; are you the girl that Rei-chan used to play basketball with?" Minako asked after remembering her conversation with Seiya at lunch.

"Yes," Tomoyo stated, "We used to play all the time, even when we were little. It was one way our pack bonded. Sports were how we all forgot about when the next full moon would be. Rei-chan and I would play for hours. When we got into high school we both joined the basketball club and played against other people. We always won against the vampires. We knew they would never understand what it was like to have to fight for something that could be taken away from you in one night. They didn't understand how hard we worked for the little things in life that they took for granted."

"You and Rei-chan grew up together,"

"Yeah, we have known each other since we were pups. We grew up in the same pack."

Silence lasted a few moments before Tomoyo spoke again.

"I think its best that you leave now." Tomoyo stated as she stood up. "Rei-chan needs rest after all."

(***)

The morning sun shone through the window and into Rei's room.

"…Jeez…" Rei murmured as she sat up, "I hate cats."

"Hmm," Rei turned to see a dark gray colored wolf lying on the side of the bed.

"Tomoyo-chan," Rei stated as the wolf's ears perked up at the sound of Rei's voice. The Tomoyo changed back to human form and kneeled next to Rei.

"How do you feel?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"Like I as hit by a bus," Rei groaned.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Tomoyo smiled as she wrapped her arms loosely around Rei's neck. "Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?"

"Probably," Rei stated calmly, still dazed.

"You had a visitor yesterday." Tomoyo stated as Rei looked over at her.

(***)

"Come on Usagi-chan, we're going to be late." Minako yelled as she stated out the door. Usagi ran out and followed her as they walked to school.

"Tomoyo-chan stopped by yesterday and said Rei-chan was feeling better." Usagi stated as her cousin looked over at her.

"But we still couldn't see her." Minako pointed out. They walked the rest of the way and stopped when they heard people arguing.

"COME ON, You two have to re-join the basketball club!"

"We said no," Minako looked and say a man arguing with Tomoyo and Rei.

"Why can't you two re-join? We haven't won a single game since you two quit." The teen stated, "What can we do to make you both re-join."

"Nothing, now leave us alone." Tomoyo stated as she let out a non-human growl causing the teen to back off.

(***)

"Damn, Tomoyo came back after all," Yaten murmured from the roof of the school.

"Looks like the pack is starting to come back," Naito mused. Yaten just snorted and turned his back to Naito.

"It's just Tomoyo; I doubt we have all that much to worry about."

"You forget she kicked your sorry ass a hundred times before they all left." Naito chuckled, "Now that those two are together, you can't do shit to either of them without the other noticing."

"Wolfsbane was supposed to hold her off."

"Guess it didn't work," Naito shrugged and started to leave, "Your plan failed, big surprise there."

(*** EASTER ***)

"A werecat was caught the other day, what do you plan on doing with it Hino-san?" The man sitting at the end of the table smirked before saying.

"Get rid of him, I hear pelts are selling fast. I could use a new tiger skin rug." The man stated as he stood, "After all, he tried to kill my only resource in the case against the Sailor Senshi. That kind of crime is punishable by death."

"Very well sir, Tiger's Eye will be put to death…immediately."

"Excellent."

(*** SCHOOL ***)

"The rest of the pack should be coming soon." Tomoyo stated as she and Rei sat down to eat lunch under a large oak tree.

"It would be nice to see them all again." Rei stated as she took a bite of her sandwich. She was the only one that stuck around after her pack went into hiding after Easter started going after werewolf pelts. But not since that Kurosaki was out of office, the demand for werewolf pelts dropped so much that the pack was starting to come out of hiding.

"Does that baka always bother you about rejoining the basketball club?" Tomoyo asked.

"He always asks me weather or not I was going to rejoin. I always told him no." Rei stated, trying hard to hide the disappointment in her voice. Truth be told, she loved the sport, but she thought that now there was no way for her to play anymore. Tomoyo just looked away from her friend.

After school, Tomoyo and Rei started walking back to the shrine.

"Rei-chan," Rei turned to see Minako jogging up to the two. "It's good to see your feeling better."

"I guess I have you to thank for that." Rei said as Minako blushed lightly. Minako didn't quite understand why she was at the moment. She always felt weird around Rei. Weird, but it didn't feel bad to be with her either. It was a strange feeling to Minako, not one she was used to.

"You are an interesting vampire," Tomoyo stated as they started walking together. "Normally I would have to pay an arm and a leg to get a vampire to do anything to help a werewolf."

The statement didn't settle well with Minako. It made her feel like her and Rei shouldn't be around each other.

"Are you heading home Minako-chan?" Tomoyo asked as Minako looked up.

"Actually I was headed toward volleyball practice in the gym."

"Volleyball," Rei repeated with an amused smirk, "Have you seen the team? They couldn't hit the ball if someone held if for them."

"That's because they don't have me whipping them into shape." Minako stated with a determined look as she heard Rei and Tomoyo laugh.

"Tell me how that goes," Tomoyo stated as she turned to head to the shrine.

"This I got to see." Rei stated as she turned to the gym.

"Record it for me," Tomoyo called back, still laughing.

"You two are gonna eat your words." Minako stated as she punched Rei playfully in the arm as they headed for the gym. A basketball rolled at their feet as they walked in.

"Can one of you throw it back here?" Seiya called from the court. Minako picked up the ball before a light bulb went off in her head. She handed the ball to Rei.

"Come on Rei-chan, I hear you're a star player." Minako watched the expression on Rei's face turn from surprise to dread.

"Minako-" Rei tried to protest as Minako shoved the ball into her hands. Rei just looked from the ball to Minako, her eyes looking up at Rei's in hope. Rei looked at the distance between her and the basket. She also eyed the players in her way.

_Just once,_ Rei thought, _for Minako-chan._

Rei dribbled the ball toward the team, dodging and avoiding the other players attempts to take the ball from her with a grace that cause some of the bystanders to stop and watch in amazement. Minako watched for a minute and then smiled as the werewolf showed a level of skill and grace that she had not yet seen. Even Seiya failed the get the ball back from the young wolf.

_Just once_, Rei shifted the ball into her left hand. Determination clear in her features. She threw the ball as it flew through the air. Bouncing off the backboard…Bouncing off the rim…

_Please… _Rei watched as the ball fell to the gym floor. A feeling of self-loathing settling in her stomach as the ball failed to go through the net. She couldn't look back at Minako in fear of what would be written on the blonde's face. _Why did I even try? I knew I couldn't make it._ Rei just walked off the court, exiting the gym and sitting just outside on one of the benches.

**As always R&R  
Hoping to make the next chapter more interesting.**


	11. A Vow to Kill

"Minako-chan," Minako turned to see one of the girls from the volleyball team calling her, "Sensei says practice is going to start in five minutes."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Minako called back as she sprinted out the door and turn to look at Rei. Rei just looked up at her but didn't say anything. "Practice starts in five,"

"Huh?"

"You said you would watch." Minako reminded her as she watched the young wolf stand. "You looked really cool out there. You really are the best of the best."

"The best of the best would have made that shot…" Rei stated looking at her shoes.

"Everyone misses from time to time." Minako said waving it off.

"Not me…I can't shoot anymore…not then, not now…not ever again,"

"You missed one shot." Minako stated again, confused at the werewolf.

"I knew I couldn't make that shot from the minute you gave me the ball…The reason I quit the basketball club was because when I was 13 I confronted my father at Easter and got into a fight with him…It messed up my shoulder pretty badly and I haven't been able to raise my right hand much higher then my shoulder." It took Minako a minute to process the anwser. It upset her to know that Rei's basketball career was ended because her father took it away from her…permanently. After seeing that Minako was becoming upset, Rei forced a smile. "Well, anyway, practice is starting and I'm guaranteed that someone will get tangled in the net."

"Rei-"

"Come on," Rei called as she opened the gym door and flashed a smile at Minako to convince her that nothing was wrong.

***Shrine***

"Come on, finish pouring the gasoline!" A dark figure yelled at another as gallons of the flammable liquid was poured on the floors and furniture of the shrine. An elderly man tied up in the center of the room, gasoline was previously poured on him.

"You have two minutes to tell us were the documents are!" The figure yelled, his dark brown hair covering his eyes. The other figure looked like he could be the first's twin. The man didn't speak; he didn't even look at the twins.

"Forget it Thunder, he's not giving up." The one pouring gasoline called. "Lets just burn the place down; we know the documents aren't here."

"Shut up Lightning," Thunder barked as he looked back at the old man before kicking him in the face. "Enjoy you're last breaths, Lightning, lets bounce, set the explosive."

Lightning pressed a button on a small circular device before throwing it one the ground, the two running from the shine before a large explosion was heard. As soon as they were far enough away, they started walking, Thunder with his hands in his pockets.

"That was too easy,"

"Was it," A voice called as Thunder and Lightning saw two figures standing in front of them. One with close cropped light blue collared hair and icy blue eyes with a muscular build. He wore a black button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone to reveal an X shaped scar on his chest with torn, baggy jeans and combat boots. The figure next to his was a lean-build boy with burgundy hair and violet colored eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with a red tie and black pants. Thin rimmed glasses in front of his eyes

"That was our residence; I hope you plan on paying for the damages." The boy with red hair stated as he adjusted his glasses. "Things could get ugly"

"Things got ugly when you two showed up!" Thunder barked as he stepped forward.

"I would back-off if I was you," The blue haired one stated.

"Oh, please," Thunder laughed, "Sojiro the Mighty, that name lost it's meaning when you joined that pack of bloodless losers. Living alongside a human…that makes me wanna throw up, Yet you were given the documents that tell the secrets and the locations of the Blood of the Ancients, the single element that could grant the drinker unlimited power and skill. A treasure that doesn't belong in the hands of some no-good dogs"

"You bastards," Sojiro growled, fangs showing. "I'll rip you two apart."

"This isn't the time to act stupid,"

"Quiet Kensuke,"

"You should listen to your friend. After all we have money to collect, so we'll let this slide…for now." The two turned into their wolf formed, which were to similar dark brown wolves before running off.

"Those two make me sick." Sojiro stated as the flames of the fire highlighted his face.

"I hope Tomoyo and Rei weren't in the explosion." Kensuke stated as he turned into his wolf form, which looked like a large common red wolf, before letting out a loud howl that pierced through the air.

*** SCHOOL ***

_Ken-kun_, Rei looked up from the volleyball practice at the sound of a familiar howl. _Sounds urgent,_ Rei stood up from the bleachers and glanced again at the game going on, smirking as Minako spiked the ball dangerously close to one of the other girl's faces.

"Aino-san, would it kill you to hit a little lighter." One of the girls yelled. As they coach called the practice to an end.

"Damn, no one got tangled in the net." Rei said trying to sound disappointed while a smile played on her face. Minako slapped her on the arm as she picked up her water bottle.

"Not yet, keep it up and someone will be in the net." Rei just laughed while heading toward the exit.

"I'll have to take a rain check." Rei stated as she turned back to the blonde, "Ja,"

Minako watched the werewolf leave before heading to the locker room to change.

*** SHRINE ***

"Where's Rei-chan, wasn't she with you?" Sojiro asked Tomoyo as the last of the flames died out.

"She stayed at the school to watch the volleyball practice." Tomoyo stated as a faint smile appeared on her lips, "She's taken quite an interest in one of the girls on the team."

"What do we tell her when she gets here? Your grandfather just died in an explosion caused by two pay-for-hire assassins at Easter?" Sojiro asked as he realized that Rei was getting closer.

"I'll tell her," Kensuke stated as he walked towards the steps to stop Rei before she saw for herself the damage.

"How do you think she'll handle it?" Sojiro asked Tomoyo.

"Knowing Rei-chan," Tomoyo looked at the ground, "not very well,"

"Rei-chan," Kensuke called before Rei could see what was left of the shrine, "There is something you have to know. Easter hired Thunder and Lightning to come after the shrine, you're grandfather,"

Before Kensuke could finish, Rei pushed past him and saw the burned wreckage that she once called home. Tears of anger threatening to fall, she didn't need Kensuke to tell her that her grandfather was dead; she could smell it in the air. The very stench of death that had haunted her since her younger years, a deep growl pierced through her throat.

"Those bastards," Rei murmured as Kensuke came to her side while Tomoyo and Sojiro came toward Rei as well.

"We'll get them back," Sojiro promised as he rested a hand on her shoulder. One she quickly smacked aside,

"I'm not waiting to get them back!" Rei stated as she turned around, "They're both dead when I get my fangs on them!"

"REI-CHAN" Tomoyo yelled as Rei took off in her wolf form.

*** EASTER ***

"Nice," Lightning stated as he counted the bills they were given for the job.

"That was just the old man, I can't wait till we get rid of this Aino girl and get twice as much money." Thunder stated as they left the building and headed toward the school where they were sure to catch their next target.


	12. Blood

Himeko walked through the castle of the moon kingdom. It had only been hours since Sailor Sun declared war and her army was going to be there any moment.

"Serenity," Himeko walked over to the queen of the moon kingdom, "Do you wish for us to continue the war despite…"

"We will continue despite Mars's refusal to take place in the war." Serenity stated as she mentioned the traitor that had refused to fight against the Sun Kingdom. Himeko choked back her disappointment as she nodded to the queen.

"I will prepare the army in Chikane-I mean Mars's Place."

_!(!*$)! $)$$%&* %)%$!$& %($_

_Their both dead, _Rei told herself as she ran through the dark woods chasing after the scent of the two assassins. She couldn't even remember how long she had been on the search of the two assassins. Her search finally led her to an abandon old shack in the woods. She stood their panting trying to figure out where she was. _Oh shit,_

Rei closed her eyes and listened. She knew this territory and she hoped the owner would show mercy. He had to be one of the strongest beings she knew.

"_Hino,_" A voice carried in the wind like the voice of a spirit through an abandon house. "_It's not like a werewolf of your blood to wonder into my territory so willingly. State your reasoning for being here._"

"I apologize," Rei stated keeping her eyes closed as she heard the faint steps of a four-legged animal circling her. "I was chasing an enemy when I thoughtlessly came into your territory. Forgive my foolishness."

Rei spoke as if she were talking to a saint or wolf of high power. The formality in her voice hid her fear. She changed back to her human form to show that she meant no harm to the powerful supernatural being.

"_You've grown quite a bit"_ The being stated as Rei felt herself relax. "_I haven't seen you since…_"

"Since my mother gave her life for me. The third time she saw you and the first time I saw you." Rei stated calmly.

"_Rei, there is something you need to know. I promised your mother the second time I saw her that I would tell you went you started having trouble with Easter._" The being walked forward and stopped in front of Rei, "_You must understand your heritage that was her message"_

Rei felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. The being put its head under her hand in order to lead her out of the woods. As Rei felt the being's presence disappear, she opened her eyes and looked back into the woods. The very territory of the Black Shuck.

"Those two don't need to see him three times to know of their certain death." Rei murmured, smiling at her dark joke as she continued to search.

$(%* ($% ( ($%* (% ($%*

Chikane looked down at the blood the spilled across the battleground. Blonde hair mixed with red spread across the ground as familiar teary blue eyes looked up at her.

"Chikane-" Himeko choked out blood as her eyes closed, never to open again.

"Himeko," Chikane kneeled, "Himeko?"

"This war is drawing to an end." Sailor Sun stated as the area surrounding the battlefield caught fire. "Soon I will rule over the inner planets."

"You said you wouldn't kill her." Chikane stated as she ran a hand through blonde hair. "You signed the contract."

Chikane balled her hand into a fist; Venus's blood covered her palm.

"You know what happens to traitors on Mars?" Chikane challenged as she stood up, a darkness creeping into her voice. "They die, like you will for going against your word."

"My word means nothing on Mars."

"Your words will mean your death." Chikane stated in the Martian language as she charged forward.

)$* )*$ ) &$)$ )*$ )

Her mother's message rang out in her head. Rei tried to push back the feeling and continued to chase after the smell of the two assassins. She was about ready to give up when she came across the outskirts of Tokyo. Two brown wolves were prowling.

"Hey," Rei called down, "You think you can get away with killing my grandfather?"

"Brat," Thunder called, "Get lost before you join him."

"I'll drag the two of you to hell!" Rei called as she charged down at them in her wolf form. Successfully grasping Thunder's throat by her fangs,

"Thunder" Lightning called as Rei sunk her fangs deeper until she felt blood fill her mouth. She turned to Lightning as he made a run for it. Rei let out a bloodcurdling howl before running after him.

$%*%$( %($* %$(% *(%

"Himeko," Chikane choked out as her own blood mixed with Venus's. The flames caused by the fight she had with Sailor Sun drew closer. "My last gift to you Himeko"

Chikane used the remainder of her power to place a protective barrier around the young Venusian before the flame engulfed them both.

The dead body of the Venusian was being carried in a coffin.

The dead body of the Martian was burned and turned to ash.

Minako woke up in cold sweat as she tried to remember her choppy dream. The vision of Chikane burning with protecting Himeko was burnt into her mind. The sick feeling kept her from falling back to sleep

ewre890wr rew948 3252 3 548293 (%$ * %$*) ($*) "

Tomoyo and the others had relocated to an apartment since the shrine was destroyed.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tomoyo asked from the kitchen as Kensuke looked up from his book.

"That howl…"

"It was Rei." Tomoyo stated calmly. "You think she found them?"

"Yup." Sojiro stated as he continued playing Call of Duty Black Ops. "They're in hell now."

Rei took one more look at the two dead bodies that lay in the grass before turning back to the city. The picture of Minako that Lightning had in her left hand.

"He wanted to kill her." Rei growled as she took another look at the picture. "I'll make him pay for this. He will not bring Minako into this."

Rei walked back to the apartment, the lights were all out but one. As she walked in Tomoyo was quick to jump her.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked examining the large about of blood on her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Rei stated before walked up the stairs to take a bath and then go to bed.

**Sorry for the length!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	13. The Art of Hiding

"Hoy, Rei-chan," Sojiro kicked at the bed caused the younger werewolf to stir. "Get up runt, we have a problem."

"Wha-" Rei sat up and looked at the clock. "Sojiro-kun, it's three in the morning, what the hell?"

Sojiro turned on the small TV as the news came on.

"_Breaking news, the Easter Company Main Building located downtown Tokyo was burned to the ground early this morning. The ten foot flames shot out of the top floor of the building. The fire was put out just half an hour ago by local firemen. No human remains were found but it is assumed that anyone in the building at the time would have been easily killed and engulfed by the fierce flames. The Easter Company was famous for publishing many favorite children's books such as_"

"Why the hell would you put that story on at three in the morning, who the hell is up to watch the news at three in the morning?" Rei stated as Sojiro looked at her.

"Easter wouldn't just fall to a silly little fire." Sojiro stated, "You know how high security that place is. There has to be some reason behind the building bursting into flames."

"Easter might have taken their business underground." Kensuke stated as he and Tomoyo walked into the room. "Either that or they are trying to lay low before they spring up their next move."

"We should head over there while the scent is still fresh." Tomoyo added with a yawn, "Let the humans handle it there own way and we'll handle it our own way."

"You know vampires, witches, other werewolves, and everything else in this world is going to be investigating." Rei stated, "So why go down ourselves, it'll be all over immortal news."

"True but the rest of our pack hasn't arrived yet, the Grand Elder gave us direct instructions to scope it out." Kensuke stated.

"You may rise with the sun," Rei murmured as she stood up, "But I prefer to rise with the moon."

%* * * * * $* %* &$* %&$* ^?&* ^&*( &*(

"You smell that?" Sojiro asked as they were within a twenty-yard radius of the ashes left by the Easter fire.

"Smells like human flesh," Rei stated as she looked over at the many firefighters and police scoping out the area. "People were killed in this fire but the only thing left to prove it is the smell."

"When the Grand Elder gets here with the rest of the pack, we should send some scouts out to see if Easter went underground. They shouldn't be that hard to find in the Black Market." Kensuke stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"I looked around but there isn't much else around here." Tomoyo stated as she walked over to a tired Rei. "We should go back, we can't do anything more."

"I guess your right," Sojiro grumbled, "The old man won't like it, but there's not much we can do about it."

"The only thing we can do is go home and rest." Tomoyo stated before feeling Rei lean on her shoulder.

"I love you Tomoyo-chan," Tomoyo laughed at Rei's groggy response as they headed back.

"What's the matter? Three hours not enough sleep for you?" Tomoyo teased as the group headed back.

$%&($% ($&% $(&% ($%& ($&%

"Here's the report Hino-sama," A young man stated as he handed the Easter representative the report.

"So Rei killed both Thunder and Lightning, She ripped out Thunder's throat, killing him instantly. She and Lightning then proceeded to fight, her breaking his jaw before piercing his lungs, killing him as well. My, my, my, she's gotten rather dark hasn't she?"

"Hino-sama are we still going to target Aino Minako?" The young man asked.

"We'll let her live for a while, I still have use for that little blonde muse." Hino-sama chuckled, "I want to be sure that Rei's bloodlust has reached it's highest point before we go in for our attack…All is according to plan…Soon we will have her lead us to the Blood of the Ancients that foolish old man was hiding for so long."

Blue eyes examined Hino-sama before asking.

"How long should we stay hidden?"

"Be patient my son, all is according to plan." Hino-sama stated before turning back to the black haired young man, "Our time will come."

($& (% $(*%$ () $* ) ("(84 2

Rei tapped her pencil against the page of her sketchbook. She couldn't think about anything other then what the Black Shuck had said. _You must understand your heritage._ Rei repeated in her head as she looked down at the blank piece of paper. She looked out the window for a second before looking back down at the page. _How am I supposed to understand my heritage when I know next to nothing about it?_ Rei asked herself before looking over at the laptop that lay at the corner of the room.

"Tomoyo-chan," Rei called as the girl walked into Rei's room moments later.

"What's up, Rei-chan?" Rei told her about her encounter with the Black Shuck and his message.

"But how do I understand something that I know nothing about?" Tomoyo thought for a minute before bringing the laptop over to the bed and sat on the bed.

"You want to learn about your heritage," Tomoyo stated as she turned on the computer. "The first place to look would be your birth certificate.""Why that, I know who my parents are," Rei stated as Tomoyo typed away at the keyboard

"What about where you were born?" Tomoyo suggested as she typed away. "I got it"

"Nice hacking skills," Rei commented as she sat on the bed next to Tomoyo. "Hino Rei, born April 17 at 9:34 pm, Four weeks premature,"

"Do you really have to read all of that?" Rei asked as Tomoyo looked up at her.

"Yeah, because according to this, you were born at Shibuya Immortal Hospital in a litter of five."

"WHAT" Rei yelled as she looked over. "How-"

"The only way you would be born in a litter is if you were born as a wolf."

"I was born as a wolf?"

"Normally werewolves are born as humans" Tomoyo stated, "Even purebloods"

"B-but, how was I born in a litter?" Rei freaked. "Both my parents were purebloods…right?"

"Your mom was a pureblood." Tomoyo stated "But, the spot where the father's name would be…it's blurred out."

$)&% $)$% )$ %$)$ %)$ %$

The next day at school, Rei was very quiet, much to Minako's concern. At lunch Tomoyo caught up with Minako and told her about their strange finding.

"What does that mean?" Minako asked. "If Rei wasn't born in her human form"

"It means her human form was learned were normally werewolves would learn how to control their morphing into a wolf, Rei had to learn the opposite."

"Wouldn't she remember something like that?"

"Not really" Tomoyo stated as she looked down at her lunch, "Werewolves don't remember anything about morph training."

"Is that why she's so quiet?" Minako asked,

"Yeah," Tomoyo stated "It means that she might be more wolf then she thinks. Since werewolves have fifty percent wolf DNA and fifty percent human as a pureblood, having anymore then fifty percent of wolf DNA means that the person cannot really be considered a purebred werewolf."

"What would they be considered?"

"There really isn't a good name for it because it is so uncommon. True-bloods, wild-ones, and just wolves are different names for them." Tomoyo stated.

After school, Minako headed towards the art room to check on Rei. Minako knew that there was something more bothering Rei then Tomoyo was letting on. Minako walked into the art room seeing that Rei was the only one there, talking to the teacher. The teacher looked up at Minako, smiled, and said her good-byes before leaving the room.

"What's up Minako-chan?" Rei asked as she closed her sketchbook and packed it into her book bag as well as her pencils. Minako walked over and sat at one of the stools that surrounded the table.

"What's bothering you?" Minako asked bluntly, "You never act this distant."

"Maybe not to you," Rei stated as she refused to meet Minako's eyes. "I really don't feel like talking."

Minako thought for a minute, "What did the art teacher want to talk to you about?"

"The upcoming art show, she wanted to know what pieces I was planning on putting in."

"The invite only show?" Minako asked as Rei nodded. "That's cool; I heard that some college reps go to the invite shows. Makes you look good."

"It's not about college, and changing the subject isn't going to help you."

"AHA," Minako jumped up, "You _are_ hiding something."

"So," Rei barked back much to Minako's surprise. "I've hidden a lot of things over the years. The reason that all the students are afraid of me is because of things that I hide. They don't understand anything, and they never will. That includes you. How would you understand? You're not a werewolf and have never been one, none of the students here are werewolves. Because they know nothing and I've told them nothing, they are afraid."

"Baka," Minako barked back, "I've never been afraid of you. I always try to understand you, but then you do what you are doing now! You shut down at the first chance you get. It was the same with the Senshi thing. You wanted no part of it and you acted like a stubborn ass because you didn't want anything to do with it. Don't think for a second that I don't know how your mind works. You're trying to hide this like you were trying to hide the fact that you turned into a monster during the full moon."

Rei didn't say anything, they just stood their and stared at each other. Rei's dark eyes glared into Minako's clear blue ones for a short time. Rei picked up her backpack and started out of the room.

"Rei-" Minako started after her, putting her hands out when Rei flung the door back when leaving. "Rei listen to-"

Minako stopped when she noticed that Yaten was standing their in front of him. An amused smirk playing on his face

"Problem," Yaten asked as Rei let out a growl, "Chill out Fido, don't get your fur in a bunch."

Minako almost told him off, but she wasn't fast enough because Rei had already had enough. She lunged forward at him, turning into her wolf form and successfully latched onto his arm when he held it out to defend himself. Yaten let out a terrified yell as students began to circle around them, trying to see what was going on.

"REI" Minako yelled surprised at what the young werewolf had done. Rei simply bit down harder, blood splattering on her white T-shirt. Sojiro and Tomoyo broke through the crowd, Sojiro pulling Rei from Yaten and slamming her against the wall.

"Damn it," Yaten murmured, "Forget Fido, it's more like Cujo."

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"She jumped me" Yaten simply said, "She just attacked me."

Rei had turned back to her human form as Sojiro handed her his back hoodie to cover up the red stains. Sojiro looked up at Minako before pulling Rei by the arm away. Tomoyo looked at Minako,

"What the hell happened?"

"We just got into a little argument, that's all, and-" Minako didn't want to finish, "Yaten did start it."

"It doesn't matter," Tomoyo stated, "Werewolves cannot go around and bite whoever they want."

"Come on," Sojiro said as he pulled Rei, "it's time to go home."

Before leaving Rei looked over at Minako, a look in her eyes that Minako couldn't fully identify. It's wasn't anger, it was sorrow mixed with something else. She mouthed 'Gomen' before Sojiro pulled her away, Tomoyo following.

**Another kinda short chapter, but there are some interesting things going on now.**

**As always R&R and let me know what you think**

**Also check out my website for more TheCursed(DOT)webs(DOT)com**

**Please visit the site, it will be updated regularly.**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

"Why the hell did you bite him?" Sojiro yelled as they started walking home. When she didn't get an anwser he stepped in front of her so she could not walk any farther. "What the hell did that vampire do? Oh, wait, he did nothing. He just tosses you a few low-life insults and you try to rip his arm off. What the hell is your problem lately? When the Grand Elder hears of this he is going to go off the wall!"

"…"

"Say something already!"

"Sojiro," Tomoyo interrupted as she pointed toward a young man around their age. Dusty black looking hair with the brightest green eyes anyone has ever seen. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with black slacks and black loafers. "Is that Gabu?"

"Gabu-" Sojiro murmured, "As if we had enough problems."

"If Gabu is here, it must mean that the Grand Elder is somewhere close by." Kensuke stated as they walked up to the werewolf.

"Gabu, hey," Tomoyo greeted friendly as Gabu jumped, not seeing them come up.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo, Kensuke, Sojiro, Rei," Gabu stated as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The Grand Elder…he wants to talk to you, Rei-san. He-he didn't say why."

"So where is he mutt-face?" Sojiro asked as Tomoyo elbowed him.

"He-un…He-um…Well he….um…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Sojiro yelled as Gabu backed up a step.

"He wanted to talk to Rei-san alone…so…he said he wanted to meet her back in the woods near the shine-or…where the shine used to be."

"Ok," Rei stated as she walked past the nervous werewolf. "I'll go meet him,"

(&$ ($& (& (& $ (&$ (&$

"Grand Elder," Rei called as she walked into the familiar woods. She stopped when she saw a wolf whose fur shimmered like pure silver. Eyes that were so dark gold that they almost looked brown His fur was saggy with age and his eyes held an old look to them. He made her think of her grandfather, making her feel even less thrilled about having to meet him out here all by herself. As soon as he saw her, she turned into her wolf form, common courtesy in the pack was to turn into a wolf before your elders.

"It's been awhile hasn't it," His voice was old and raspy sounding as he started walking away motioning for her to follow him. "There are things that we need to discuss, little one."

"It's about biting that vampire isn't it?" Rei asked very well knowing that was not the reason he had called to meet her.

"I care little about that, you will tell me why you endangered us all by burning down Easter."

"…"

"Rei-" The Grand Elder stopped and turned to her, "You cannot let weak matters of the heart effect your better judgment. You are normally the one who has reason within your unit. You are the one who normally holds the most responsibility other then Kensuke. I need to know why you did what you did…I don't care how you did it."

Rei thought back to the very night…

_FLASH BACK_

_Rei was still very angry about Easter even daring to touch Minako. She knew that with her own form she would be no match for the guards and even more so, be able to finish off Easter without anyone knowing. So she decided that she would try out her newest from…Sailor Mars._

_Rei knew a very easy way of getting into Easter. All she had to do was break into the old warehouse out back about a mile from the building. From there all she had to do was create a minor "fail in the system" by breaking one of the many pipes that controlled the heat and airflow in the room. She hid and waited while a worker came in to fix the leak, then she jumped out and knocked him out and took the blueprints of the building. From there all she did was fallow the prints to the tunnel that lead to the basement of Easter. The rest wasn't going to be so simple._

_The good news was that she knew all of the security cameras and guards would be. So she kept just out of the view, knocking out a few guards soundlessly. Then all she had to do was break into the security room, which must have been the easiest part of the trip. Rei fiddled with the lock for a few minutes before she was in. Easter didn't use a real cop but a computerized one. All she had to do was send out a distress call for all the officers to head to the very top of the Easter building. _

_Now it was Sailor Mars's turn. All she had to do was transform, and then she could run down to the boiler room. That's where the fire started. She needed to use Sailor Mars in order to set the fire and get out before the firefighters go there and even more importantly, she need to be able to get out without burns or any other marks that would make Tomoyo and the others suspicious of where she was. With a quick "Fire soul"_

_Easter's Propane tank exploded, and every piece of annoying paperwork and the remains of many dead immortal burst into flames. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Rei looked over at the Grand Elder.

"Ok, I broke into Easter and burned it down." Rei stated in a monotone voice. The Grand Elder studied her for a long moment.

"How did you do such a thing?"

"I used the help of a friend." Rei's eyes met the Grand Elder's,

"You're eyes are amethyst in your wolf form now aren't they?" The Grand Elder stated, the change of subject surprising Rei slightly. "That means you are growing into a wonderful wolf. You are loosing the last of your puppy traits. Your eyes are no longer going to change gold in your wolf form."

"…" Rei looked up at the elder, "Why are you ignoring that I told you?"

"I am not ignoring it," He stated in his raspy voice, "I was only making an observation about you. I have not seen you in two whole years."

They walked a little farther; Rei wasn't willing to let the subject drop without fully explaining herself.

"I couldn't let them kill Minako-chan," Rei stated, "I was only protecting her."

"By abandoning your own kind" The Elder replied as Rei looked down at the grass that was quickly dying because of the cold winter air.

"This emotion of yours, the one you feel for your friend, it's clouded you." Rei looked up at the Elder, "I cannot have you falling for a vampire, creatures that have been trying to kill us since the beginning of time. They have done nothing for our kind and you wish to have one in your presence. I worry that your clouded judgment might lead you to endanger not only your unit but the entire pack."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked,

"Rei, are you in love with this 'Minako' that you talk so fondly about?"

($ *$ *$ *$ *$

Minako walked into the infirmary where Yaten was taken. She felt compelled to tell them that it was her fault that Rei attacked him. It would be better, in her opinion, to have him think it was her fault and not Rei's.

"Minako" Ami called as she came out of the infirmary, "How are you?"

"Less then Ok," Minako responded honestly, "I got into a huge fight with Rei-chan…and she kinda took it out on Yaten when she would have taken in out on me. I was the one who was pissing her off."

"Minako-chan," Ami stated as they walked down the hall together, "Rei and Yaten have been at each other's throats since grade school, and it was only a mater of time before one of them drew blood. It's not your fault."

"But if I never got her angry, then maybe she would have just walked away." Minako stated as she put her head down.

"Minako-" Minako turned to see Mamoru walking up to her and Ami. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ah…sure," Minako turned to Ami, "See you later?"

"See you in class." Ami called as Minako and Mamoru walked outside of the school.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Minako asked once they were outside.

The next thing she knew, she felt the barrel of a gun against her back.

"Your going to help me get something from Rei," Mamoru stated as an Easter van pulled up to the school gaits, "Get in the van and don't make a noise."

$%& $)%& )$%* )&$% )^&$ %)$%& $) %$)&% $_)%*

Rei looked at the Grand Elder for a long time before saying anything.

"I care about her, does that have to mean I love her?" Rei asked as she thought about the blonde and how much they have been through together in the short amount of time.

"You've been working rather hard on the portrait of her that will be shown in the invite only art show." Rei just stared at the old wolf. It was impossible to keep anything from him. Between Gabu and Kensuke, The Elder had all the inside information he needed. Kensuke probably told him about Minako the minute he saw Rei with her.

"How would I know if I love her?" Rei asked mostly to herself.

"We are wolves; we don't have much love to give. The people we love are better off when we are not around. That's why we are so badly looked down on all over the world. We don't love because we cause so much suffering. It would be better for Minako if you just walked away from it all."

"But I don't want to" Rei said without thinking much about it. She enjoyed Minako's company much more then she did Kensuke's, much more then Tomoyo and much more they Sojiro. She'd rather spend her whole life suffering for Minako then any other person. She wanted to be with her. Like a dog to its owner, Rei wanted to remain loyal to her. No matter what she had to surrender.

"I love her." Rei stated, coming to realize it herself. "I honestly think that I am in love with her. I don't want to walk away from her. I don't want to. It's not even on the table for argument. I'd rather leave this pack then walk out on her."

The Grand Elder smiled and looked at the distraught wolf.

"Then it must be true." Rei looked up at him confused. "It makes sense, your father would be proud."

"My Father-"

"You're real father." The Grand Elder corrected, "You don't remember, but my brother, Haru gave up his humanity much like myself to become mostly wolf. He was a grand leader, he led this pack better then anyone ever has or will. He was a powerful and honorable wolf. Never would have thought that he would have settled down to start a family."

Rei didn't say anything.

"He met up with a beautiful she-wolf. She didn't give up her humanity because her father, who ran a shrine needed her help. Haru fell head over heels in love with her. She was a modest wolf, very even tempered, and very much a protector. They simply fell in love and then they had a litter of puppies together. The litter consisted of about five others. Haru couldn't have been happier, but as the time passes he had to pick one of the puppies to succeed him. He couldn't choice. He didn't have the choice before Easter launched a number of attacks on our pack. They killed three of the puppies on the spot leaving only two."

"I don't understand." Rei stated, shaking.

"You should be thankful. You were spared; you and Sojiro were the last living pups out of that pack."

"So…Haru was my father."

"You were too young to remember anything. Your mother protected you until she was killed-"

"By that skin-walker."

"No-" Rei looked up, "She was killed by the only son of the leader of Easter. And you were taken to live with the leader of Easter in order for them to get as much information as they could out of you. That is until you were able to get to your grandfather where you were safe for a short period of time."

"I don't understand," Rei looked up, "From what you're saying….You're saying that Mamoru killed my mother…But he's been like a brother to me. We grew up together, there's no way he would turn against me." Rei looked up at the elder with watery eyes.

"We tired to keep an eye on him," The Elder stated, "But then, Easter's attacks became more effective against us, and we had to fall back and leave your safety to your grandfather and hid the Blood of the Ancients."

"Mamoru lied to me?" Rei stated, "About my mother's death and about how our parents came together, that was all a lie."

"Easter made it look as real as possible so if someone tried to find the truth they would have a great deal of trouble."

"Mamoru lied to me"

"He is the heir of Easter."

"He lied to me."

"You're better off without him."

"HE FREAKIN' LIED TO ME!" Rei yelled out as if she was shot. "MY WHOLE F-ED UP LIFE HE LIED TO ME!"

"Rei-"

"I have to talk to him." Rei stated turning, "It can't be true."

"You won't like what you find." The Grand Elder warned as Rei ran off.

($& )&$ )&$ )&$ ()&$ )*$ )*$ )&$

"Great work my son," Hino-sama stated as Mamoru locked Minako in one of the cells under Easter. "Now all we need is Rei to bring us the Blood of the Ancients."

"Don't worry," Mamoru stated, "She'll come."

**Yup, it was Mamoru talking to Hino in the last chapter, I wasn't sure if anyone picked that up.**

**Anyway tell me what you think.**

**Hopefully I can get some more Makoto and Ami into the story, but It does mostly center Rei and Minako and their lives and such, tell me what you think about that aspect of the story and if you think the other characters should come in more.**

**Also, remember to check out my site for this story, the link is in the notes at the end of the chapter before this one "The Art of Hiding"**


	15. Start of the Holocaust

**REI'S POV (Been a while since I did a POV…)**

I splashed cold water on my face. I couldn't find Mamoru anywhere. He wasn't in his apartment. I tried to call him and he didn't pick up his cell. I can't say that what the Grand Elder said was a lie. The Grand Elder was never known to lie. But Mamoru…

He lied about being my half brother and he lied about his dad being with my mom.

We weren't blood

That's what hurt the most. He pretended to be my half-brother when in reality he was using me to get to the Blood of the Ancients that was hidden by my grandfather.

My Grandfather must have known then…He probably just never said anything to protect me like everyone else seemed to be doing…Protecting me…I wish it was different. I didn't want people to be protecting me like this.

I tried to call Minako but she didn't pick up either, that worried me. I didn't know if Mamoru was planning anything behind my back.

"Rei-" I turned to see Sojiro standing there. My real brother as the Grand Elder tells me. Sojiro looked over at me and smiled lightly, "The Grand Elder told you?"

"He told me the gist of it." I tell him as I turn and leave the bathroom and head to my room, Sojiro followed me.

"I wanted to tell you." I stopped and turned to him, "The Grand Elder said the more you knew the more danger you would be in."

"I don't care about how much trouble I would be in." I state as I sit on my bed, "I care about how much trouble Minako-chan must be in now…Mamoru knows that I-"

"Love her," Sojiro finished for my with a smirk playing on his face. I blush for a minute and turn away.

"But Hino Rei doesn't exist," His smirk quickly disappeared, "I'm not of blood to the Head Director of Easter and I'm not blood to his son…"

"Kasaino Rei," I looked up at Sojiro as he interrupted me, "Our father was Kasaino Haru, and your surname is Kasaino."

_Kasaino Rei_ I repeated the name in my head. My last connection to my past life was ripped away from me. I swallowed and asked the thousand dollar question that had been troubling me since the Grand Elder told me of my real father.

"Is he…our father…alive?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"He disappeared," Sojiro told me, "I don't know if he is dead."

We sat in silence for a while.

"I think you should have this." Sojiro stated as he handed me a colored picture of a women with long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes sweeping in front of the shrine. Her skin was very pale and she smiled at the camera, a priestess uniform covered her body.

It was my mom…

"You only have black and white photographs; I thought you'd like one in color." Sojiro stood up and I smiled down at the picture.

"You have our mom's eyes…" I stated as I imagined him blushing. He was never good with fluffy conversation…but then again neither was I.

"You have everything else," Sojiro stated. "You have dad's eyes and you have dad's white fur. That's one thing I remember…He had white fur. Our mom had black fur."

I looked at the picture with a distant smile on my face.

Then we both heard a loud crash.

Sojiro growled.

"That Gabu…I don't know how our pack survives with such a klutzy, cowardly, danger-to-himself wolf." Sojiro murmured as he left the room. I stared down at the picture for a few more seconds before my cell went off. I looked at the caller Id to see that is was Minako-chan.

"Mina-"

"Rei-" That wasn't Minako's voice, "If you want to see Minako alive again…you'll bring me the Blood of the Ancients."

The line went dead and I growled low in my throat.

Mamoru

!*$ )!*$ !)&% % $)%$%$ )&^ %)$*% ^$)%&^ $)%&^ $)%&^

Minako screamed as the hairless monster scratched at the bars the separated them. Mamoru just sat and watched as he used his father's priced Chupacabra scared the hell out of Minako.

"I hope Rei comes with the blood, or else you will be a nice little snack for my little friend." Mamoru laughed as he played with Minako's phone.

* )* )&$ )&$ )& ): )&$)& )* )* )* )* ! ! $$ $ $ $ $

3rd person POV

Rei dug though the remains of the shrine for the small vial containing the Blood of the Ancients that Mamoru wanted.

"Rei-" Rei looked over too see the other Senshi standing there.

"We know about Minako-" Ami stated as she took a step forward.

"We came to help." Usagi said as she pumped her fist into the air. Rei eyed all of them before looking back at Makoto.

"Why?"

"Because we're all Sailor Senshi in this, we have to learn to stick together."

"Minako-chan could be in trouble," Ami stated.

"She already is in trouble. Mamoru's holding her hostage. Unless we give him the Blood of the Ancients, he'll kill her."

"Blood of the Ancients?" Mako and Ami said at the same time.

"You know where one is?" Ami asked as her eyes met the young werewolf's.

"My Grandfather hid one of the vials when we retrieved it from Easter." Rei stated. "He never told me where it was. But he did tell me once that he hid it where it would be protected by a force for all eternity."

"That's not much of a clue," Makoto stated as the group helped Rei look.

The search lasted a good three hours before the group went home, in hope of searching the next day. Rei on the other hand went off to the cemetery in hope of finding something. She walked the familiar path that leads to her mother's grave. She sat before the tombstone and preyed for the first time since the shrine burned down. She preyed that she would be able to save Minako. She didn't want Mamoru to do anything to her…But part of her…part of her didn't know what the hell to do. Part of her wanted to still consider Mamoru to be the loving elder brother that she thought she had.

"Mom, please help me," Rei murmured against the cold wind. "I don't know what to do…I want to help Minako, but I don't know if I can stand up to Mamoru and possible take his life if I had to. I can't find the Blood of the Ancients that Mamoru wants in exchange for Minako's freedom. What should I do?"

Rei had eventually fallen asleep by her mother's grave in her wolf form.

"_Rei-chan" The voice echoed in Rei's head. Rei opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by mist. The voice that she heard was sweet and familiar. "Can you see me?"_

"_What-" Rei turned to see a woman with beautiful blue eyes and wavy black hair wearing a long white dress hovering before her. "Mom…"_

"_Your trouble disturbed my rest, little one." Kasaino Risa, Rei's mother, said as she tilted her head to her youngest daughter. "You called me here for help, I see that the situation is beyond your own control, but also the control of all those around you…My little one, I must tell you the truth…Mamoru needs to be stopped."_

"_I know," Rei stated, "But I can't bring myself to believe that I have to kill him."_

_Risa responded with a sad smile._

"_You must know that he plans on killing your friend, you care about her, and you love her don't you?"_

_Rei nodded,_

"_Then you must do all you can to protect her…Do not let the corruption within your heart caused by Easter cloud your vision on what is right." Risa raised her arm and Rei's eyes darted to the small vial of blood in her hands. "Your grandfather buried the Blood of the Ancients with me when I died. He knew that my spirit would protect the blood from getting into enemy hands. I still protect this vial…even if I have to keep it from my beloved daughter."_

_Rei looked away, ashamed that she even thought about the trade off. She would only be giving Easter more power._

"_You remind me so much of your father," Rei looked up to see that her mother was only standing a foot away, she reached her hand out and touched Rei's cheek, "Haru was always so impulsive when it came to the people he loved. He was as stubborn as an ox with a heart as pure as gold."_

"_Mom,"_

"_Yes, Little one"_

"_Is my father dead?" Risa pulled her hand away and smiled at her daughter._

"_You will need to discover that on your own my little one." Risa got farther away, "It's time for you to wake up…"_

Rei jumped to her feet in, she was still in the cemetery. She looked again at her mother's tombstone.

"Arigato, Oka-san," Rei said before running off in her human form rapidly dialing Minako's cell number.

"You got the blood?" Mamoru asked on the other end,

"Yeah, tell me where you have Minako and we'll trade."

"Come by that abandon bridge at six…you know the one downtown. We'll make the exchange there." Rei could almost hear the satisfied smile forming on his lips. "Come alone,"

"Ok," Rei stated as the line went dead. She had to talk to a certain vampire before she ran off to make the exchange.

)$ )* )*$ )& )& J* )%^$&^ )*$%^ )$%*^ )$*%^ $)%*^

"Come on Blondie," Mamoru shoved Minako as they made it to the old Tokyo bridge. The structure was falling apart and the rushing water was easily heard under their feet. "You better hope Rei doesn't flake out, or else."

"MAMORU" Rei yelled as Mamoru turned to see Rei running up the bridge and stopping fifteen feet away. "Give me back Minako-chan,"

"Where's the blood?" Mamoru asked as he held the bloody rose close to Minako's temple. "Give it to me or the girl dies."

Rei smirked and held up a vial of red liquid. Mamoru watched her as she walked halfway up to him and put the vial down.

"You think I'm stupid? That's not the real blood! Where's the real blood?" Mamoru yelled as Minako heard a click from the gun above her temple.

"New deal, you give me Minako and I won't kill you." Mamoru threw his head back and laughed. Soon an unseen force knocked the Bloody Rose from his hand and held the gun to his own brow.

"Let Minako go," Seiya stated as he locked eyes with Mamoru.

"You got a Kou to help you," Mamoru growled.

"Yeah, I figured that since you lied to me about being my brother that you lied to me about the Kou family." Rei stated as Mamoru gingerly let Minako go. Minako rushed over to Rei as Seiya threw the gun onto the ground.

"Are you Ok?" Rei asked as Minako hugged her. Seiya walked over as Minako pulled away from Rei.

"Seiya, take Minako out of here, I'll take care of Mamoru," Rei stated as Seiya nodded and pulled Minako away. Mamoru picked up the Bloody Rose and aimed it at Rei.

"This ends here, you bastard," Rei said as she turned into her wolf form. Rei charged at him. Mamoru raised the Bloody Rose and fired, the bullet passing Rei's shoulder leaving a nice sized cut. Rei leaped into the air as another gunshot went off, the bullet imbedding itself into a tree. Rei's teeth quickly sank into Mamoru's arm as he fired another bullet into Rei's stomach.

"What's the point of defeating me?" Mamoru asked as he flinched under the pain of Rei's teeth in his arm, "You know that Easter has many more powerful creatures that they can send after your precious Minako-chan."

"If I kill you," Rei stated as she threw him across the bridge, "They'll be one less person that can hurt her."

"This girl's made you weak," Mamoru spat as he reloaded the gun, "Father will be very disappointed in you."

"Maybe your father," Rei stated as she charged at him, "But, mine would be different…He would be proud of me!"

The thought caused a smile to form on Rei's lips as another bullet was fire and Rei crashed into Mamoru, knocking them both off the bridge.

)* )& )*^%$^* )%*$^ $)%*^ $)&^ $)*^ )&$^ )$%*^ )$*%^ ) ^)%$&^ %($ ^)$

"Mamoru has failed you, Takashi," A man wearing a black suit said as he walked over to where Mamoru's father was sitting, "You know that means that you have run out of time. You failed and now you must pay for your failures."

"Please…" Takashi begged as he watched the two other figures set fire to a nearby bookshelf.

"You will die a most painful death," The man stated as he unlatched the cage that held the Chupacabra that Takashi kept. "Awake my pet…enjoy your meal."

The monster's eyes turned gold for a moment before it turned on Takashi and sucked his blood from his neck before the three disappeared, the area bursting into Flames.

"The Holocaust has only begun." A wicked laugh echoes

($* ($3 $)%* )$*% $)&%)%$*):$&* )%$*% )$%)$*% )$*%

The rushing water was the only sound that Minako and Seiya could hear.

"REI-CHAN" Minako yelled trying in vain to find the young werewolf.

"Minako," Seiya called as he lifted the Bloody Rose from the river. Minako ran over as Seiya examined it.

"He fired off four shots…There's still two more bullets" Seiya looked at Minako, "That means he didn't make it out."

"But does that mean Rei-chan didn't either?" Minako asked, tears in her eyes as Seiya shrugged numbly.

"I don't know."

)$* )*$ $ %$)*% $)*% )$&%* )$*% )$%* )$*% $)*%

"Poor puppy," Amethyst eyes opened to see a little girl, around 12, looking down at her from the outside of a cage, "The vet said that you would be all right after your wounds healed."

The girl had short black hair and Amethyst eyes.

"You and I have the same eyes. That means we're the same." The girl smiled, "One-chan,"

**That's the end of the second arc and the begining of the Holocaust Arc**

**Remember to check out TheCursedOnline(DOt)Webs(DOT)Com**

**And as always R&R**


End file.
